


Aloha

by PhysEdTeacher



Category: The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Finding Love, New Beginnings, Starting Over, unexpected love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhysEdTeacher/pseuds/PhysEdTeacher
Summary: When her fiance leaves her for his secretary, Abby Walker agrees to a "girls only" vacation to Hawaii with her two oldest friends, Diana and Callie. At first, she finds it difficult to forget her heartbreak and enjoy herself. That is, until she meets the handsome and brooding, Marcus Kane. Initially oil and water, they soon discover they may be just what the other needs to finally put the past behind them.





	1. 1

“Abby! Let’s go!” Callie yelled from the living room of their suite at the Waikiki Beach Resort. 

“I’m coming,” she answered coming out of her room to find her two closest friends, Callie and Diana, standing at the hotel door with their arms folded across their chests. 

“It’s about time,” Diana said as she rolled her eyes. 

“Could you look a little more excited, Abs? We’re in Hawaii!”

“This is my excited face,” Abby said forcing her best fake smile. 

“Ugh! It’ll have to do.” 

The truth was, Abby wished she could be more excited for this trip. What was there not to be excited about? She was on a two week dream vacation with her two oldest friends. Oh, that’s right, her fiance had left her 6 months ago to shack up with his bimbo secretary. 

Callie and Diana, bless their hearts, had organized this entire trip in an attempt to pull Abby out of her funk. While the three of them had always talked about taking a girls only vacation for years, Abby’s broken engagement, coupled with Callie’s upcoming wedding and Diana’s new job in London, had given them the kick in the pants they needed to finally pull the trigger. 

**********

Less than 30 minutes later, the trio found themselves seated on the patio at Koa’s Beach Bar not far from their resort. 

“To new beginnings,” Diana said holding up her Mai Tai. 

“To new beginnings,” Abby and Callie said in unison as they clinked their Coconut Mojitos to Diana’s glass. 

“I can’t believe we are finally here, after all these years of dreaming about this,” Callie said in awe as she took in the picturesque beach and ocean. 

“It’s amazing,” agreed Abby with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

Callie and Diana shared a look as they eyed their friend. “Abby, I know it’s hard, but you need to move on sweetheart. Jake is a moron and someday he’s going to realize the mistake he made.” 

“He doesn’t deserve you,” added Diana. 

Abby sighed. “I know I should just forget him and get on with my life, but it’s not that easy. We were together for 8 years! I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with him. Now, here I am, 38 years old and back at square one.”

“You need to get laid.” 

“Diana!” Abby exclaimed.

“That may not be a bad idea, Abby,” agreed Callie.

“You’ve both lost your minds. One, you know I am not that type of woman. I’ve never had a one night stand in my life! And two, what am supposed to do? Approach a random stranger on the beach and take him back to the room?”

Callie shrugged. “Why not?”

“Abby, you know I love you, but you need to stop thinking so damn much! Forget about Jake. Forget about your career. Forget about your ticking biological clock. Just have fun. For Christ’s sake, we are in Hawaii! Let your hair down and enjoy yourself.” 

Abby rolled her eyes but she knew her friends were right. “I promise I will try to enjoy myself.”

“Good,” Diana winked. “Now where is that damn waiter? We need another round and those loaded nachos are calling my name.” 

**********

Several rounds later, Diana and Callie were on the dance floor getting very friendly with a pair of brothers from Canada. Abby wasn’t much of a dancer but, even if she was, she wouldn’t have joined them. The last thing she wanted was to have some stranger grinding up on her. 

While she was enjoying watching her friends, the patio area was crowded and she was beginning to feel claustrophobic. Needing some space to breathe, she rose from her seat and headed for the beach only yards away. 

As soon as she stepped down onto the soft sand, she kicked off her flip flops, and strolled down the shore. It was dark, but there were several torches along the beach, illuminating the night. 

Abby could hear the live band and laughter of the patrons as she walked down the beach and back, enjoying the fresh air and the cool breeze. When she made her way back to Koa’s, she stood at the edge of the water, arms tight across her chest, as the waves rolled over her feet. 

“Hey there, beautiful,” an unfamiliar voice slurred from behind.

Turning, Abby saw a 30-something man with curly blonde hair. He was clearly intoxicated. 

“How about I buy you a drink?” he asked. 

“No, thank you,” Abby declined politely. 

“Come on, the night’s young. Let’s get a drink.” 

“I said no. Please leave me alone,” Abby said as she tried to step past him. 

“What? Are you too good for me?” he yelled as he grabbed her roughly by the arm and spun her around. 

Fear shot through Abby as the man towered over her. “Let go of me!” she cried before he shoved her to the ground. 

Suddenly, another man appeared and punched the drunk square in the face. He immediately fell to his knees, holding his nose, and crying out in pain. “Ah! You broke my nose you son of a bitch!” 

Hauling the blonde to his feet by the collar of his shirt, he shoved him back towards Koa’s. “Get him the hell out of here!” He yelled to one of the security guards that was walking towards them. The guard nodded and then took the drunk man by the arm and led him away. 

“Are you ok?” the mysterious stranger asked, extending his hand to help her up. 

“Yes, I think so,” Abby answered as she got to her feet and brushed off the sand. Taking a good look at her protector, she noticed he was about her age with thick dark hair and dark eyes. He was definitely handsome. 

“Good,” he said running a hand through his hair. “Why the hell were you out here all alone? God knows what would have happened if I wasn’t passing by.” 

“Look, thank you for helping me, but I don’t need a lecture from you.”

“Clearly, you do,” he said annoyed. “You really shouldn’t be out here by yourself, especially at night. It’s not safe.”

“Thanks Dad,” Abby answered sarcastically. 

“Tourists,” he said under his breath shaking his head. 

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing. Do you need me to call you a cab?”

“My friends are on the patio. I’ll be fine,” Abby said before turning on her heel and heading back towards Koa’s. 

“You’re welcome!” he yelled as he watched her disappear onto the patio. 

**********

Later that night, Marcus walked through the door of his Kailua home. Almost immediately, his 5 year old terrier mix, Bama, came running to greet him. 

“Hi Bam Bam,” he said picking her up and carrying her into the living room. 

Sinking down onto the over-sized couch, he propped his feet on top of the coffee table and let out a heavy sigh. What a day, he thought to himself. Eventually, his gaze drifted, as they always did, to the framed 8x10 picture on the mantle. In the photo, 30 year old Marcus stands in an open green field, his arms wrapped around his pregnant wife, and his hands on her belly. It had been taken during their maternity photoshoot 10 years prior. 

Soon, his eyes grew heavy and he drifted off into a restless sleep as images of the worst night of his life played out like a movie in his mind. 

 

_ “I still like Brian for a boy and Lucy for a girl,” Lindsay said from the passenger seat of their Ford Escape.  _

_ “They’re ok,” Marcus agreed. “But Gregory and Taylor are still my favorites.”  _

_ Lindsay scrunched up her nose at her husband’s selections. “We’re in trouble,” she chuckled.  _

_ The couple was on their way home from their 28 week sonogram, where they’d decided they wanted their first child’s gender to be a surprise. The I-40 wasn’t horribly busy, but Nashville was getting slammed with torrential downpours for the last several hours.  _

_ “Marcus! Oh my God!” _

 

Marcus jolted awake. He was breathing heavily and his tshirt was soaked in sweat. Sitting up on the sofa, he dropped his head into his hands as he tried to steady his breaths. 

It was the same nightmare he’d had almost every night for the last 10 years…..the car, the rain, the jack-knifed tractor trailor, his wife’s screams. 

Sure, he tried to pick up the pieces of his life after burying his wife and unborn child, but he always felt like the Marcus Kane that he used to be died that day as well. He’d spoken to professionals and even packed up and started over thousands of miles away, but he still felt like a shell of the man he once was. He was existing, not living. 

Running a hand through his hair, he got to his feet and headed down the hall to his cold, empty bed. “Let’s go, Bama.” 


	2. 2

“You were attacked last night? Jesus Christ, Abby!” Diana yelled as they all sat down to enjoy their morning coffee in the living room. 

“It sounds worse than it actually was. I’m fine.” 

“I don’t even want to think about what would have happened if that man wouldn’t have been there,” Callie said shaking her head. 

“But he was and I’m fine. Can we not talk about this anymore, please?”

“Well, at least tell us about your hero,” Diana smirked. “Was he cute?”

Abby chuckled and rolled her eyes. “Actually, yes, he was very good looking.

“That’s it? What about his name or number?” 

“Jesus, Callie.” 

“I’m serious, Abs.”

“No, I didn’t ask for his name or his number. He was cute, but he was kind of a jerk and when he started to lecture me about how I shouldn’t be on the beach by myself, it was a turn-off.”

“You shouldn’t have been on the beach by yourself,” Callie challenged. 

“Whatever…”

**********

Later that afternoon, after a day of snorkeling and paddleboarding, the trio returned to Koa’s for lunch. 

“Why are we back here again?” Abby asked. “There are a million other places that we should try.”

“Because it’s close, the food and drinks are delicious, and I really like the vibe here,” Diana defended as she browsed the lunch menu. 

“No, you like one of the owners,” Callie teased. 

“I wouldn’t mind bumping into him again,” the blonde shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Owner? What did I miss?”

“After you went back up to the room last night, Diana got chummy with one of the guys that owns this place.”

“Really?”

“He was nice and we seemed to hit it off. I wouldn’t be opposed to hanging out with him again.” 

As if on cue, a handsome African American man with a shaved head approached their table. “Diana, you’re back!” he smiled clearly happy to see her. 

“Oh, Charles, I didn’t know you’d be here. We just stopped by for some lunch.” Both Abby and Callie rolled their eyes simultaneously. 

“I’m glad you did.”

“You remember Callie,” Diana said gesturing to her friend. “And this is Abby.” 

“Pleasure,” he said shaking Abby’s hand. “Lunch is on me. Have whatever you like and enjoy yourselves.” 

“No, we couldn’t….”

“I insist. Listen, I have to take care of a few things inside, but I’ll be back to check on you in a bit. Enjoy ladies.” 

“Diana, I believe you’re blushing,” Abby teased as soon as Charles was out of earshot. 

“Shut up.” 

**********

“Those were the best fish tacos I have ever had,” Callie sighed as she sat back in her chair. “How was the shrimp scampi, Abby?”

“Amazing.”

“How as lunch?” Charles asked as he pulled up a chair next to Diana. 

“Fantastic,” Diana said as she smiled sweetly and flipped her hair. 

Charles sat with them as they finished their drinks and Abby had to admit that he seemed great. He was good looking, charming, and clearly very successful. 

“How long have you owned Koa’s, Charles?”

“About 8 years now. I opened it up with a buddy of mine when he moved to the island.” 

“Well, it definitely worked out,” Callie said. “This place seems like a goldmine.” 

“We’re doing well,” he smiled. “Speaking of my co-owner…...Marcus! Come over here for a second,” he yelled toward the bar. 

Marcus groaned when he heard his friend summon him from across the patio. He was busy with inventory and he hadn’t even started working on payroll yet. He didn’t have time to socialize. 

“Ladies, this is my best friend and co-owner, Marcus Kane,” Charles introduced him as he approached the table. “Marcus, this is Diana, Callie, and Abby from Pittsburgh.” Diana and Callie smiled politely while Abby’s eyes widened in shock. Marcus himself did a double take when he laid eyes on Abby. 

“You!?” they both said simultaneously. 

“You two know one another?” Charles chuckled. 

“Uh, she’s the woman I told you about last night. The one from the beach.”

“Wait, he’s the man that saved you from that creep?” Diana asked.

“Wow. Small world,” added Callie. 

“I should have said it last night, but thank you for helping me,” Abby finally said. 

“You’re welcome,” Marcus nodded curtly.

“Marcus, why don’t you join us? Relax.” 

“I’m sorry. I can’t. I need to get started on payroll,” he declined politely. “It was very nice to meet you.”

“He works too hard,” Charles said, shaking his head as they watched Marcus disappear inside. 

“Not exactly Mr. Social, is he?” Diana asked. 

“Don’t be too hard on him. Marcus is a good guy. He’s just been through hell.” 

“What do you mean?” Abby asked before she could stop herself. 

Charles sighed. “About 10 years ago, Marcus and his wife were in a bad wreck. She was 7 months pregnant at the time and she and the baby didn’t make it. It’s a miracle Marcus even survived. Dude was in a coma for almost a month.”

“That’s awful,” Callie said. 

“Yeah. He hasn’t really been the same since.”

**********

“I’m dying,” Callie moaned from her bed in the hotel suite. 

“You’re not dying,” Abby chuckled. “You just have one hell of a hangover.” 

“I’m sorry I can’t go on that hike with you today, Abs.” 

“Don’t worry about it. We still have plenty of time before we have to go home. Besides, I’m perfectly fine with a relaxing day by the pool.” 

As Abby supplied her friend with aspirin, bottled water, and some fresh fruit, there was a knock on their hotel room door. 

“Abby! Can you get that?” Diana yelled from her room. 

Closing the door to Callie’s room so she could rest, Abby made her way across the suite and looked through the peep hole to find Charles Pike. “Hi Charles,” Abby smiled opening the door and inviting him in. “Diana’s almost ready.” 

“Morning Abby. Ok, no problem,” he smiled. 

Charles had invited Diana to spend the day with him on his boat. She insisted it wasn’t a date, but Abby was pretty sure it was. 

“I hear you and Callie are taking a hike today,” Charles said trying to make small talk while they waited for Diana. 

“That was the plan, but Callie is a little under the weather today.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Would you like to join us on the boat?”

“Oh, no that’s ok. To be honest, I’m looking forward to a relaxing day here at the resort.”

“Ok, I’m ready!” Diana said as she hurried into the living room. 

“Hi there, beautiful,” Charles said before placing a kiss on her cheek. 

“Are you sure you’re going to be ok, Abby?” Diana asked as she grabbed her bag and sunglasses. 

“Yes. I promise. You two have fun.” 

“We will. Bye sweetie.” 

“Bye,” Abby said before shutting the door behind them and then leaning back against it. Letting out a sigh, she pushed herself off the door and headed off to start her day. a

**********

After reading by the pool for several hours, Abby needed something to do. She didn’t want to venture off on a hike alone and she definitely didn’t want to go sit in her hotel suite. A couple a few chairs over had been discussing a farmer's market not far from the hotel, so she decided to check it out for herself. 

The farmer’s market was only a quarter of a mile from the resort and it was bustling when she arrived. Abby didn’t even know where to begin. Deciding to start on the far right and work her way across, she made a point of stopping at each table, picking up various souvenirs and even trying some fresh sugarcane juice. 

Having missed lunch, she was pleasantly surprised to find that this farmer’s market also offered a variety of meal options and dishes. She particularly liked the teriyaki chicken skewers and the seared ahi. 

Covering almost the entire market, Abby stopped in front of a table that was selling something called malasadas, or Portuguese fried donuts. They had several different varieties including plain, peach, mango, pineapple, lemon, strawberry, and chocolate. How was she possibly going to decide? 

“I recommend the pineapple,” came a male voice from behind. 

Turning her head, Abby was shocked to see Marcus Kane looking over her shoulder at the malasadas. 

“But they’re all delicious, so you really can’t go wrong,” he added. 

“Hi,” she furrowed her brow. “It’s Marcus, right?”

“Yes,” he said, giving her the slightest smile and a nod. 

“Pineapple huh? Ok, I’m going to trust you,” she shrugged. 

“You won’t regret it,” he said before continuing down the aisle. 

“Can I get 2 pineapple, please? Each in a different bag?” Abby asked the older woman behind the table. “And also 1 of the peach?”

After paying, Abby headed in the direction Marcus had disappeared, hoping to catch him before he left the farmer’s market. She was just about to give up when she spotted him heading towards the parking lot. 

“Marcus! Wait!” 

Turning, Marcus furrowed his brow in confusion as he watched Abby jog up to him. “Is something wrong?”

“No, I just wanted to give you this,” she said, holding out a bag containing one of the pineapple malasadas. 

“What’s this?” he asked taking the bag from her. 

“Just a thank you for helping me the other night on the beach.”

“It isn’t necessary, but thank you,” he smiled. 

“You’re welcome.”

They stood in awkward silence for a moment before Marcus spoke. “Are you by yourself again?”

Abby laughed. “Yes, but it’s daytime and I am in a very public place.” 

“I take it Diana is still out with Charles?”

“She said she probably wouldn’t be back until tomorrow.” 

Marcus pursed his lips. “Too much information.” 

They both laughed and Abby had to admit that it felt good. It had been a long time since she’d actually laughed. 

“What about your other friend? Callie is it?”

“She’s a little under the weather today.”

“Ah, I see.” 

“Well, I didn’t mean to keep you,” Abby said. “I’m sure you have somewhere to be.”

Internally, Marcus was torn. Part of him wanted to bid Abby farewell and go about his day, not that he had anything specific planned. The other part of him didn’t want to say goodbye. 

“It was nice seeing you again,” she said as she turned to walk back to her resort. 

It was now or never. “Abby wait,” Marcus blurted out before he could stop himself. “Umm, since your alone, would you like to get a drink? Maybe get something to eat?”

Abby was shocked. The last thing she expected was for Marcus to ask her out. For some reason, the idea sent a shiver through her. “At Koa’s?”

“Well, since you’ve already been there a few times, I thought we’d try something different? Something less touristy?”

“Sure,” she chuckled. “Why not?”

“Really? Ok, great,” he smiled. “My car is right over here.” 

Abby followed him to an army green Jeep Wrangler where he placed her bags in the backseat and helped her inside. 

“Ready?” he asked as he started the engine. 

“Let’s do it.” 


	3. 3

“So, what brought you to Hawaii?” Marcus asked as he and Abby found a small table on the patio of Akoni’s, a small local beach bar. 

“The three of us have always talked about taking a girls trip someday,” she shrugged. “It just seemed like the right time.” 

“You’ve been friends for a while then?”

“Since freshman year at Ohio State. The dorms were full, so we had to triple up for a semester. We’ve been best friends ever since.” 

“The three of you must have been trouble,” Marcus chuckled. 

“You know it,” she smiled. “What about you and Charles?”

“We grew up together. Our mothers taught at the same elementary school and they lived a block away, so we’ve pretty much been inseparable since kindergarten.” 

“Where are you from?” 

“We grew up in Angola, NY, a small town south of Buffalo. How about you?”

“Pittsburgh, born and raised.”

“Wow, we were practically neighbors,” he smiled. 

“So, tell me, how do two boys from a small western NY town end up owning a beach bar in Waikiki?” 

Obviously, Charles had already told Abby that Marcus had lost his wife and unborn child, but he didn’t know that. Besides, they were getting to know one another and it was a legitimate question. 

“Well, Charles was stationed here when he was in the Navy and he never left. Can’t say that I blame him.”

“Neither can I.” 

Marcus visibly hesitated, but then continued, “I moved here about 8 years ago……...after my wife was killed in a car accident.”

“I’m sorry,” Abby said sincerely. 

Marcus averted his eyes, looking at his drink. “Thank you.” He swallowed hard. “We met at Vanderbilt. She was from the area, so we stayed settled in Nashville. One day, we were on our way home from a sonogram appointment when a semi jackknifed in front of us,” he trailed off. “It happened so fast, there was nothing I could do.”

Abby listened as Marcus recounted the worst day of his life and her heart broke for him. 

“I woke up in the hospital almost a month later,” he said quietly, his eyes wet despite his best efforts. “I tried to pick up the pieces, but……”

“You moved here to get away?”

He nodded slowly, still staring down at this glass. 

“I’m so sorry, Marcus. I shouldn’t have asked.”

“No, it’s ok. Really,” he tried to reassure her, finally looking up. “It was 10 years ago last month. I just don’t talk about it much, that’s all.” 

They were quiet for a few minutes while they each sipped their drinks and gazed out at the water. “So, what about you? What’s your story?” Marcus asked. 

“Remember when I said it was just the right time to visit Hawaii?” At his nod, she continued, “I was supposed to be getting married next month.”

“What happened?”

“He was having an affair with his secretary.”

“Bastard.” 

“Yes, I think so too,” Abby chuckled. “We were together for 8 years and I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with him.” 

“I’m sorry, Abby.” 

“Thank you,” she said, offering a small smile. “I’m trying to put it behind me.”

“So, what does Abby Walker do back in Pittsburgh?” Marcus asked, trying to change the subject. 

“I teach high school Biology and Anatomy & Physiology.”

“You’re kidding?” he asked surprised. 

“Nope. Why?”

“I taught Global Studies for 9 years before I moved here.” 

Abby sat back in her chair, crossed her arms over her chest, and tilted her head to the side, studying him. “I can see it.” 

Marcus laughed, flashing a gorgeous smile that made Abby tingle. Jesus, he was handsome. “You don’t teach anymore?”

“No,” he shook his head. “I thought about it, but Koa’s keeps me so busy, it’s really not possible. I do miss it though.” 

They spent the next few hours sharing appetizers and getting to know one another. The conversation was easy and Abby found that she enjoyed Marcus Kane’s company. In fact, she enjoyed it so much, she was willing to overlook his love of horror movies and modern country music. Hey, nobody was perfect, right?

In the middle of sharing a plate of loaded nachos, Abby’s phoned dinged, indicating a new text message: 

_ Callie: Where are you? Are you ok?  _

“It’s Callie,” Abby said, holding up her phone. 

“Uh oh.” 

_ Abby: Sorry. Lost track of time. I’m out with Marcus Kane. Be back soon. _

_ Callie: WHAT?! Take your time. ;-) _

Abby rolled her eyes at Callie’s response. “Sorry about that.” 

“No worries.” 

Unable to stop herself, Abby let out a small yawn. 

“It’s getting late. I should get you back to the resort.” 

“Thank you for this,” Abby smiled. “I had a nice time.” 

“You are very welcome. I had a nice time too.” 

**********

It was about a 15 minute drive back to Abby’s hotel and Marcus spent the majority of it engaged in an internal battle with himself. He liked Abby. She was beautiful and funny and he wanted nothing more than to get to know her better. But, he had only been on a handful of dates since the accident and they had all been a disaster. Maybe it was because he and his dates weren’t compatible, but most likely it was because he simply wasn't ready to move on. Was he ready now? Did it even matter? She lived in Pittsburgh, over 4,600 miles away. 

Little did Marcus know that Abby was having a similar struggle from the passenger seat of his Jeep. She was pleasantly surprised by how much she enjoyed spending time with Marcus. Yes, he had a tragic past, but he was kind and funny and she felt a connection with him. Oh, and the man was absolutely gorgeous! But, was he even interested in her? And if he was, was there a point to starting something when she had a ticket for a flight back home in 10 days? 

“Here we are,” Marcus said as he pulled up in front of the hotel. 

“Thank you again, Marcus. I really had a great time.”

“Me too,” he smiled shyly. 

“Well, I’m sure I’ll see you before we leave,” Abby said as she opened the door and slid out. 

“Abby!” he called after her. When she stopped and turned back, he hopped out of his Jeep and came around to stand in front of her. “I, umm….I was wondering if you’d like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?” he asked nervously. 

“Dinner? Like a date?” 

“Yeah, I mean, if you want it to be?” 

The corners of Abby’s mouth turned up and she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at how absolutely adorable Marcus was as he shuffled nervously with his hands in his pockets. It was endearing. 

“I’d love to,” she finally said. 

“Great,” he replied, treating her to a grin that made her want to invite him up to her room. “How about I pick you up tomorrow at 5?”

“Sounds good. I can’t wait.” 

“Alright then. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Yes, you will.” Giving him a small wave, Abby turned on her heel and headed into the hotel. 

**********

When Abby walked through the door of her hotel suite, Callie was sitting on the living room sofa waiting for her. She barely had time to close the door behind her before she was bombarded with questions. 

“You were out with Marcus? Tell me everything!”

“I see you’re feeling better,” Abby chuckled as she crossed to the sofa and sat down beside her friend. 

“Don’t change the subject.”

Abby sighed, “Yes. I bumped into him at the farmer’s market and he asked me out for a drink. I guess we just lost track of time.”

“Uh huh,” Callie said. “And?”

“And…..we’re having dinner tomorrow night.”

“Oh my God!”

Abby bit her lower lip. 

“I’m so happy for you, Abby!” Callie shrieked as she reached out to hug Abby. “He’s hot.”

“Callie, it’s only dinner. He didn’t propose.” 

“Not yet,” she winked. 

“Callie,” Abby warned raising an eyebrow. 

“Ok, fine, but at least promise me that you will enjoy yourself tomorrow night? Live in the moment with Marcus and don’t give Jake Griffin a second thought.” 

“I promise.”

**********

Later that night, Marcus lay awake staring at the ceiling fan above his bed. All he could think about since leaving the hotel was Abby. He was excited, nervous, and terrified all at the same time and he couldn’t remember feeling like that since he’d met his wife in college. Lindsay. 

Suddenly, Marcus felt an almost overwhelming sense of guilt. While he knew Lindsay would want him to move on with his life and to be happy, a part of him felt like he was betraying her and their child. No wonder he never made it to a second date with anyone. 

Tossing back the covers, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and ran his hands over his face and through his hair. Why was he doing this to himself? It was only dinner. Yes, it was a date, but it was only the first date. Baby steps, he told himself. Baby steps. 


	4. 4

“Diana, this is ridiculous. It’s only dinner. Why do I need a new dress?” Abby asked as Diana dragged her from store to store at the Ala Moana Center. 

“Because you didn’t bring anything to wear worthy of a first date,” she stated matter of factly. 

“And you want to look your best for Marcus, don’t you?” added Callie. 

Abby rolled her eyes. “In my defense, I never thought I would be going on a date. Plus, we didn’t go shopping for you when you went out with Charles.”

“That’s because I already had the perfect outfit,” Diana shrugged. “And besides, it’s not like I was in it for very long.” 

“Ewww.” 

“Way to much information.” 

Diana smirked as she pulled a black wide A-line dress from one of the racks. It was dressy, yet casual enough to be perfect for a Hawaiin dinner. “Ooooh, what about this?”

“That’s perfect! That’s the one!” Callie exclaimed. 

Abby tilted her head and examined the garment. Yes, it is gorgeous, but it had a plunging v-neck and, at the bottom, it was cut longer at the sides than at the front and back. “I don’t know…..”

“Try it on. Go!”

Knowing she had little choice in the matter, Abby took the dress from Diana and marched into the dressing room. 

**********

“Ugh!” Marcus sighed as he tossed yet another shirt on the floor of his closet. 

While Marcus was the type of man that was always well dressed, he normally didn’t put much thought into what he wore. He usually grabbed the first thing he saw and called it a day. Not today. 

With the time to pick up Abby looming, Marcus suddenly couldn’t find a single suitable thing to wear. Standing in the middle of his walk-in closet in nothing more than his black boxer briefs, he ran a hand through his damp hair as he stared at his clothing options. 

He didn’t want to overdress. After all, is was only a first date and this was Hawaii. However, at the same time, he didn’t want to appear too casual, looking like a slob or as if he didn’t care. 

Fed up and running out of time, he grabbed a burgundy short sleeve button down shirt, a pair of gray chino shorts, and matching gray boat shoes. Appraising himself in his full-length mirror, he gave himself a nod of approval before grabbing his car keys and rushing out the door. 

**********

“Marcus,” Diana smiled brightly when she opened the door to their hotel suite and found him standing there. 

“Hello, Diana. Nice to see you again.” 

“You too. Come in. Abby’s almost ready.” 

“Hi Marcus,” Callie greeted when he stepped inside. 

“Hello Callie,” he smiled. “What are you two ladies up to tonight?” 

“We’re going to checkout the Starlight Luau here at the hotel.”

“You’ll like it. It’s a lot of fun,” he assured them. 

“Hey,” Abby said as she came out of her room. 

Marcus’ breath caught at the sight of Abby walking towards him in her black dress with her hair down and flowing. He swallowed hard, trying to find his voice. “Hi,” he smiled. “You look beautiful.” 

“Yes, she does, doesn’t she?” smirked Diana as she stood there admiring Abby like she was on display. 

Abby through her friend a glare before turning her attention back to Marcus. “Thank you. You clean up pretty nice yourself,” she told him. 

“Well, shall we?” 

“Yes, let’s go.” 

“Have fun guys!”

“And don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Diana called out before they had a chance to close the door behind them. 

**********

“This is beautiful,” Abby said as she and Marcus sat down at their table overlooking the ocean at the Hula Grill. 

“I thought you’d like it,” he smiled. “The food is delicious too, but don’t tell Charles I told you that.” 

“I promise,” she chuckled. “So what do you recommend?”

“All of the seafood. I usually get the pan-seared scallops.”

“Mmm, that does sound good.” 

In the end, Marcus did indeed order the scallops while Abby decided to try the Mahi Mahi. He was right, the food was delicious. After finishing their meals and sharing a piece of chocolate haupia pie, they made their way out of the restaurant. 

“Would you like to take a walk on the beach? It’s a beautiful night,” Marcus asked hopefully. 

“Walking on the beach at night? I’ve been told that’s dangerous,” she teased. 

“I promise to keep you safe,” he assured her with a lopsided smirk. 

“Well, in that case…..”

Heading down the path that led from the parking lot of the Hula Grill to the beach, Marcus and Abby walked side by side. When they stepped down onto the soft sand, they were pleased to find it almost completely deserted. 

Making their way down the shoreline, they walked in comfortable silence for several minutes, both enjoying the sound of the waves. Unbeknownst to Abby, Marcus was trying to work up the courage to hold her hand, but he couldn’t even manage to get them out of the pockets of his shorts. 

“Can I ask you a question?” 

“Of course,” answered Marcus. 

“Have you dated since the accident?”

“Uh….” he swallowed hard, his eyes on the ground in front of him. 

Seeing how uncomfortable Marcus became, Abby immediately regretting asking. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have….”

“No, it’s ok,” he tried to reassure her. “I’ve been on a few dates over the years, but it never felt right. I don’t think I was ready.” 

“And you think you’re ready now?”

Stopping, he turned towards her and she did the same. Finally working up enough nerve, he tentatively reached out and took her hands in his own. “I didn’t think I would ever be, but I can’t explain it,” he said gently shaking his head. “I know it’s crazy, we just met, but…..”

“I know what you mean.” 

“You do?” he looked at her surprised. 

“Yeah,” she nodded as her mouth curved into a smile. “I feel it too.” 

Marcus looked at her like he couldn’t believe his ears. Was it possible? Did she really feel the same? A grin spread across his lips as he brought his right hand up to cup her face. Running his thumb across her cheek, he leaned in and captured her lips. 

Abby hesitated for a split second, but the feel of his lips on hers and his hand on her waist sent electricity coursing through her entire body. The next thing she knew, she was weaving her fingers into his thick hair, deepening the kiss. 

**********

Some 30 minutes later and unable to keep their hands to themselves, Marcus and Abby stumbled through the door of Marcus’ home as their mouths devoured one another. “Wait, wait, wait,” Marcus said breathless. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Are you sure?”

“God yes,” Abby answered pulling his head back down. 

Making their way into his bedroom and over to the bed, Abby pushed Marcus onto the mattress before straddling him and kissing him hard. He moaned into her mouth when he felt her grind against his length. 

“Clothes…off…now,” Abby breathed out before they both maneuvered themselves enough to shed their clothes in record time. Pushing Marcus onto his back, Abby left a trail of kisses down his body. 

In the mood to tease, she massaged his thighs and hips, but never touched the one thing he desperately wanted her to. 

“Fuck Abby…”

Taking pity on him, Abby looked into his eyes as her tongue pressed against the underside of his cock and she took a long, slow lick. His eyes snapped shut and his head fell back onto the pillow. 

Abby swirled her tongue before she wrapped her lips around him and began to bob up and down on his length. Marcus felt his orgasm building, “Abby, you need to stop,” he croaked out. 

Reluctantly, she released him and he quickly flipped her so she was on her back beneath him. “Your turn.”

“Mmm.”

Crawling between her legs, he kissed the inside of her thighs. 

“Marcus, please.” 

He smiled before leaning forward and taking one long swipe with his tongue. Abby let out a moan and arched off the bed. With every swipe of his tongue, her back arched higher and higher. 

Abby started panting heavily and begging for more. Happy to oblige, Marcus repeatedly started pressing and sucking her bundle of nerves. “Oh God, I’m so close….”

Pressing his entire mouth against her, he rapidly flicked his tongue against her and she came screaming his name. 

“Marcus,” she said breathlessly. “Inside me. Please.”

Not having to be told twice, he scrambled up her body and captured her mouth again. Pressing his forehead to hers, Marcus reached between them and ran the tip of his cock through her wet folds.

“Fuck me, Marcus. Please,” Abby moaned. Slowly, he pushed inside her until he bottomed out and then stilled, giving her time to adjust to his size. 

“Move.”

Marcus began to thrust in and out, gradually picking up more speed. With each thrust, Abby’s head fell from side to side as she pinched her eyes shut and bit her lower lip. 

“I’m so close, Abby.”

“Mmm, me too.”

Driving in harder, he felt her clench around him. “Fuck!”

The sound of Abby screaming in pleasure was all it took for Marcus to explode inside her. Slowly moving his hips in and out, he tried his best to drag out their orgasms until there was nothing left. 

Once he could move, Marcus slipped out of her and flopped down on his back beside Abby. When he opened his arm, she willingly snuggled into his side, her head tucked into the crook of his neck.

“That was amazing,” Abby sighed. 

“It was,” Marcus agreed placing a kiss on her forehead.


	5. 5

The next morning, Marcus awoke to find himself pressed up against Abby’s back and his arm protectively around her waist. It had been almost 10 years since he’d woken up with someone and he never realized how much he missed it until now. 

Memories of the previous night played through his mind like a highlight reel, causing his lips to curve up as he snuggled closer to the woman in his bed.

While the logical part of his brain told him he was setting himself up for heartbreak, she was going home in just over a week after all, his heart told him this is exactly where he was supposed to be. He never believed in love at first sight and, in the past, he probably would have made fun of anyone who did. That is, until he met Abby. They may not have gotten off on the right foot, but that didn’t mean he didn’t think she was breathtaking that night on the beach. 

He laid there, enjoying the feel of her in his arms, until she began to stir some time later. 

“Good morning,” Marcus murmured in her ear. 

“Morning,” Abby sighed as she stretched and pulled his arm tighter around her waist. 

“How did you sleep?” he asked. 

“Better than I have in a very long time. You?”

“Same.”

Turning over so she was facing him, she lovingly caressed his smooth cheek. “Hi.”

“Hi,” he smiled before placing a lingering kiss on her lips. “Would you like some breakfast?” 

“That depends on what your idea of breakfast is. If you’re going to give me a Pop Tart, I’m going to have to pass.”

Marcus actually laughed and it felt wonderful. “Those things are disgusting,” he said appalled. “I never even liked them as a kid.” 

“Good to know. So what did you have in mind?” she asked with a coy smile as her hand traveled down his body. Stopping at the waistband of his boxer briefs, she teased him, lightly running her fingers back and forth. 

Marcus was pretty sure his brain short-circuited because he suddenly forgot what the hell they were even talking about. “Umm,” he swallowed hard. 

“How about we work up a bit more of an appetite before we eat?” Abby asked as her hand slipped inside his underwear, caressing him. 

“Breakfast can wait,” he said hoarsely before capturing her lips. 

**********

After making love twice that morning, once in the bed and again in the shower, Marcus and Abby found themselves in his kitchen. They were both sipping their coffee as they worked together to prepare french toast, slab bacon, and some fresh fruit. 

“I love your house,” Abby said chopping up the pineapple. “I can’t imagine living on the beach year round.” 

“Thank you,” he smiled. “It does feel like I’m on vacation 365 days a year. Believe it or not, this was basically a rundown shack when I bought it.”

“You’re kidding?” 

“Nope. It took some time, but I renovated little by little over the years. I’m very pleased with how it turned out,” he said proudly. 

“I’m impressed.”

“Thank you.” He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. “Would you like to eat out on the lanai?”

“Yes, it’s too nice not to.”

They carried the food outside and took their seats at the table overlooking the water. It was breathtaking. 

“Don’t let this go to your head, but this french toast is amazing. My mom always made it with white or Italian bread. I’ve never had it on french bread before.”

“Really? It’s all I use.”

“I understand why,” she chuckled. 

They enjoyed the rest of their meal, a comfortable silence between them. When they finished, they both sat back, enjoying the view and listening to the sounds of the waves on the shore. 

Some time later, the peaceful tranquility of the morning was broken by the ringing of Marcus’s cell phone. “I’m sorry,” he apologized to Abby. “Morning Charles.”

“Morning.”

“What can I do for you?”

“I was just calling to invite you and Abby to join me, Diana, Callie, and a few other friends out on the boat this afternoon. I assume Abby is with you, right?”

Marcus looked at the woman seated beside him, the corners of his mouth curving up, “Yes, she is.”

Abby raised an eyebrow. 

“Good for you, Kane,” Pike chuckled. “It’s about time.”

Marcus groaned into the phone. “Stop.”

“Fine. Will you join us?”

“Hang on,” Marcus told him as he pulled the phone away from his mouth and covered it with his other hand. 

“What’s up?” asked Abby. 

“Apparently, Charles is taking Diana and Callie on the boat this afternoon. He’s asking if we’d like to go?”

“It’s up to you,” she shrugged. 

Marcus considered his options. “Or we could take a hike? I’d love to show you Maunawili Falls.”

“Just the two of us?”

“Just the two of us,” he affirmed. 

“I vote for the hike.”

“Me too,” he smiled. “Ok, one moment.”

“Actually Charles, we were planning to take a hike this afternoon.”

“Uh huh, sure you were. Ok, that’s fine. You two enjoy yourselves.”

“You too.”

“If we are going on a hike, I need to stop by the hotel and grab a change of clothes.”

“Ok, no problem. Let’s clean this up and then we can go.” 

**********

While Abby went up to her hotel suite to change, Marcus stopped by Koa’s to check on things and sign the week’s paychecks. 

“Good morning, Abigail,” Diana greeted her with an amused smile as she and Callie sat on the sofa sipping mimosas. 

“Morning.” Both women stared at her as if they were waiting for all the details of her evening, and morning, with Marcus Kane. “What?” she sighed. 

“What do you mean what?” Callie asked. “You just spent the night with Kane! We want details, Abs.” 

Abby rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. “We went to dinner and then for a walk on the beach. He’s wonderful.” 

“And then you jumped his bones,” Diana deadpanned before she and Callie erupted into laughter. 

Abby tried her best, but even she couldn’t stop the grin that spread across her face. “Yes, we spent the night together.” 

Callie leaped from her seat and ran to Abby, pulling her into a hug. “I’m so happy for you, Abs!”

“Thank you,” she chuckled. 

“You’re glowing. I told you, you just needed some great sex,” Diana winked. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Abby said waving her hand. 

“So, you’re spending the day with him?”

“We’re going on a hike.”

“One night with Kane and you’re already abandoning your two best friends,” Callie teased as she and Diana followed Abby into her room. 

“I’m sorry,” Abby said suddenly feeling a wave of guilt. 

“We’re kidding. Go, have fun with Kane.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” they said in unison. 

**********

“I thought you weren’t coming in today?” Charles asked when he went into the offices in the back of Koa’s and saw Marcus sitting at his desk. 

“I just came in to sign the paychecks. Abby had to change anyway.”

“So, things went well last night?”

“Yes,” Marcus nodded. “She’s amazing.” 

“I’m happy for you, dude.”

“Thanks.”

Before they could say anything else, one of their employees knocked on the door. “Sorry to interrupt, but there are three ladies here to see both of you,” the young man informed them. 

“Thanks Peter. Tell them we will be right out,” Pike said. 

Marcus quickly signed the last few paychecks before he and Charles made their way out to the patio, finding Abby, Diana, and Callie seated at one of the tables. 

“We’re waiting on you boys,” Diana teased as he pointed to her watch. 

“Our apologies,” Charles smiled. “Shall we, ladies?”

“Let’s go.” Diana said excitedly as she rose from her chair. 

“Have fun,” Abby smiled as the two women left with Pike. 

“You too,” Callie winked. 

“Do you have everything you need?” Marcus asked as he and Abby started to make their way to his Jeep.

“I hope so.”

“I think you’re really going to enjoy yourself. It’s really breathtaking.”

“What’s the distance?”

“About 2.5 miles roundtrip, which isn’t bad, but it can be challenging in spots.”

“I think I can handle it,” she smiled. 

“I don’t doubt that,” he agreed as he laced his fingers through hers and headed down Pali Highway.


	6. 6

Abby lay awake staring at the ceiling fan above Marcus’ bed while he snored softly beside her. She turned onto her side, facing him. He looked so peaceful, his features soft. 

10 days. That’s how long she’s known Marcus Kane. 

8 days. That’s how long she’s been sleeping with Marcus Kane. 

A week and a half ago, Abby was drifting through her life. She was consumed with bitterness and anger over what her ex-fiance had done and, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t pull herself from despondency. She felt adrift, no longer knowing what her future would hold. But somehow, in just a matter of days, Marcus had come into her life and made her smile again. 

Abby lips curved up as she took in his sleeping form and memories of the last week played through her mind. She almost guilty for literally spending 24/7 with him for the past week. Almost. While Diana and Callie were disappointed they didn’t see much of her, they were happy for their friend and they understood. 

Unable to stop herself, Abby reached out and brushed a wayward curl from Marcus’ brow. He slowly began to stir, opening the eye that wasn’t buried in his pillow. “Morning,” he mumbled. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you.”

He yawned before pushing himself up on an elbow, “I’m glad you did.”  Marcus moved over her, he captured her lips. Their hands roamed over each other's bodies as the kiss became more and more passionate. He reached between them and pushed inside her in one hard thrust. Abby’s hands gripped his tight ass as he immediately covered her mouth with his own. They both moaned in pleasure as he began to thrust in and out.  

Marcus panted as he continued to fill her over and over again. Suddenly, he stilled, staring down at the woman who laid beneath him. 

“What’s wrong?” Abby asked breathlessly. “Marcus?”

“I love you.”

Abby looked at him wide-eyed, not expecting his declaration, at least not in this moment. “I love you too,” she answered without hesitation. She loved him.

Still buried deep inside her, Marcus dipped his head to capture her lips as he once again started to move.

Marcus pumped into her with a newfound intensity before she arched off the bed and clenched around him as she toppled over the edge. It didn’t take long for Marcus to follow as he exploded inside her. 

Slipping out, Marcus rolled onto his back, taking Abby with him. She cuddled into him, laying her head on his shoulder. 

“Don’t leave,” Marcus said barely above a whisper. 

Abby knew this moment was coming. Her flight back home to Pittsburgh was scheduled to depart in less than 24 hours and it was only a matter of time before he said those words. “Marcus…..”

“Abby, I love you,” he interrupted as he shifted so he could prop himself on his elbow and she would be forced to look at him. “I know we haven’t known each other for very long, but I fell in love with you. Please, don’t get on that plane tomorrow.”

“I love you too, but it’s not that simple, Marcus,” she said as she looked up at him. “I have a life in Pittsburgh. I have a family, a career, a house.”

“I know that, but can you really get on that plane tomorrow and pretend the last week never happened?”

“No, of course not.” 

“Then how can we make this work, Abby?” he asked desperately. “Tell me, please.” 

Abby was not the type of woman to just give up her entire life and move almost 5,000 miles away, especially for a man she’d known less than 10 days. But God help her, she loved him, and she didn’t want them to be apart anymore than he did. “I have to go back tomorrow, there’s just no way around that, Marcus. The new school year starts in less than a week and I can’t just resign without any notice.”

He nodded in understanding, knowing she was right. 

“But,” she continued as soon as she saw his heartbroken look. “We have almost two and a half weeks off for Christmas break this year. I can fly back then. If you still want me to by then?”

“Are you kidding?” he asked incredulously. “Yes, I will definitely still want you to.” 

“It’s going to be a long 4 months,” she said, reaching up and cupping his cheek. 

“It will be, but maybe I can fly to Pittsburgh for a visit before then.” 

“Really?”

“Of course,” he smiled before lowering himself back down and capturing her lips. 

When they finally came up for air, Marcus touched his forehead to Abby’s. “We’ll make it work. I promise,” she said, threading her fingers through his hair. 

“I know.”

**********

The next morning, Abby and Marcus found themselves standing in front of Gate G6 at the Inouye International Airport. “This is it,” Abby whispered, her eyes glistening as the realization that she was really leaving hit her. 

“Yeah,” he nodded, cupping her face with his hands. 

“I didn’t think this would be so hard.” 

“Hey, it’s not goodbye, remember?”

Abby nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek. 

“I’ll fly out at the end of October, just like we planned.”

“I know.” 

“Abs,” Callie interrupted. “We have to go, sweetie.”

“Ok, I’m coming.”

“I love you,” Marcus whispered before pulling her into his arms. “Call me as soon as you land in Pittsburgh.” 

“I love you too.” 

Their lips met, one last time, before Abby reluctantly pulled away and headed for the gate. 

“Bye Marcus,” Callie waved. 

“We’ll take good care of her, don’t worry,” Diana winked. 

“I’m counting on it.”

**********

“How are you holding up, Abs?” Diana asked somewhere over the midwest. 

“I’m ok,” she answered, attempting a pitiful excuse for a smile. “I just didn’t think I’d miss him so much.”

“You fell in love, Abby,” Callie said. “We’re so happy for you.”

“You and Marcus will figure it out, even if that means our best friend ends up leaving us for Hawaii.” 

Abby chuckled, trying to hold back the tears in her eyes. “Says the woman who’s moving to London.” 

“I’m going to end up alone, aren’t I?” asked Callie.

“Callie, you’re marrying the love of your life in a few weeks. You won’t be alone.” 

“Plus, you’ll have reasons to travel,” Diana teased. 

**********

Later that afternoon, Marcus sat alone at the far end of Koa’s indoor bar nursing his beer. Abby had only been gone a matter of hours and he was already miserable. 

“Hey Dude,” Charles said as he slapped him on the back. “How ya holdin’ up?” 

Marcus turned his head as his friend sat down on the next stool and glared at him. 

“That good, huh?”

“Before I met Abby, I never thought I would even date again, and I was ok with that. But…….”

“You fell in love.”

Marcus nodded looking down at his beer. “Yes. I love her, Charles.”

“I’m happy for you. You deserve it,” Pike smiled as he rose from his seat. “And don’t worry, October will be here before you know it.”

“Thanks man.”

Charles started to walk away, but then hesitated and turned back towards Marcus. “I know it may not be my place, but Lindsay was my friend too…”

Marcus’ eyes shot up at the mention of his late wife, but he let Charles finish. 

“And I know she’d want you to be happy, Marcus. I really think she would have liked Abby.” 

“Me too,” he nodded as the corners of his mouth curved up at the thought of Lindsay and Abby. It was true, had they met, they probably would have been instant friends. The thought warmed Marcus’ heart and, if he was being honest, it was one of the reasons he was able to let Abby in. 

**********

“Abby?” Marcus answered his phone as he was getting ready for bed that night. 

“Hi,” she smiled at the sound of his voice. “I just wanted to let you know that I made it home safe.” 

“I’m glad. What time is it in Pittsburgh?”

“A little before 6am. Luckily, I slept on the plane, so I’m going to start unpacking. It’s almost midnight there, right?”

“Yes, I was just starting to get ready for bed.” There was a long pause before he continued, “I wish you were here.”

“Me too. I miss you.” 

“I miss you too.” 

“I’ll let you get some sleep. Can you FaceTime me in the morning?”

“As soon as I wake up,” he chuckled. “I love you, Abby.”

“I love you too. Night Marcus.”

“Night.” 


	7. 7

“When does your flight leave?” Charles asked Marcus as the two of them inventoried a new shipment of liquor. 

“8 o’clock tomorrow night.”

“And she really doesn’t know you’re coming?”

“Nope,” Marcus smiled proudly. “She’s not expecting me for another month, but I can’t wait any longer. I need to see her.” 

Charles laughed and shook his head as he looked at his best friend. “Only you would fly 5,000 for the weekend, Kane.”

“She’s worth it,” he beamed. “And I can’t live off text messages and FaceTime for another whole month.” 

“Look man, I can cover you while you’re gone if you want to extend your trip. Like I said, it’s a long way just to turn around and fly back in 2 days.” 

“I know and I appreciate it, but I’ll be spending 3 weeks in Pittsburgh next month. You’ll have to cover for me then.”

“I don’t mind, Marcus.”

“I just want to surprise her and spend some time with her, even if it is just for the weekend.” 

“Alright, you win,” Charles conceded as finished his section of the inventory. “I’m going to head home. Have a safe flight and give Abby my love.” 

“I will,” Marcus smiled. 

**********

On Saturday afternoon, Abby was sitting on her porch swing grading Anatomy lab reports when a black Chevy Silverado pulled into her driveway. “You’ve got to be kidding me?!” she grumbled aloud. 

Under Abby’s penetrating glare, the driver exited the truck and made his way over to the front porch. Almost hesitantly, he climbed the steps, “Hi.”

“You’ve got some nerve showing up here, Jake!” Abby spat, tossing the labs on the seat next to her and rising to her feet. 

“I know I’m the last person you want to see, Abby…....” 

“You’ve got that right!”

“Please, I just want to talk.”

“Talk? About what?” she asked crossing her arms tightly in front of her. “How you cheated on me, repeatedly, with your secretary? 8 years, Jake, and you threw it away.” 

Jake had enough sense to look ashamed. “I know, but I need you to know how sorry I am, Abby. I was a fool and I made a mistake.”

“A mistake?” Abby scoffed. “A mistake is one time, Jake. You were fucking her for over 3 months!”

“You’re right,” he admitted, looking down at the ground. 

“Why are you here, Jake? Did she throw you to the curb already?”

“I ended things.” 

“And what? You thought you’d show up here, say you are sorry, and we’d go back to the way things were?”

“No,” he shook his head. “I mean, maybe I hoped, but I can see that isn’t going to happen.” 

“You’re damn right it isn’t.”

Jake sighed heavily. “I’ve been offered a position at our San Francisco office. I’m going to take it.”

Abby’s eyes widened. “You’re leaving Pittsburgh?”

“I need a fresh start. I think it’s for the best.” 

Abby nodded. “You’re probably right.”

“But before I leave, I’m hoping you can somehow find it in your heart to forgive me.”

Jake took a few tentative steps toward Abby. “I know how much I hurt you and I know I don’t deserve it but please, Abby, I don’t want to leave things like this.” 

Abby was torn. She was obviously still mad as hell and no matter what Jake said or did, there was no way they could ever go back to the way things were. Not that she wanted to. On the other hand, Jake was the man she thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with. He had been her best friend, lover, and fiance for over 8 years and he was leaving, most likely for good. 

“When I found out about you and Chloe, I was devastated. I felt like my entire future had been ripped away from me and I hated you for it,” she admitted through gritted teeth. “I was depressed and I felt like I was just going through the motions each day. But then I met someone and he made me smile again.”

Jake’s brow furrowed at the revelation that Abby had met someone. But what did he expect? 

“I’ve moved on, Jake, and I’ve been able to make peace with what you did to me. To us,” she said wiping a single tear from her cheek. “And it’s because of Marcus that I can say this…..I forgive you.”

Jake’s eyes glistened as he nodded sadly and looked down at his shoes. Again, he took a few more tentative steps forward so he was standing directly in front of Abby. “Thank you,” he said sincerely. 

The pair stared at one another for several seconds before Abby spoke again, “So, I guess this is goodbye?”

“Yeah,” Jake nodded. “I guess it is.” He reached out and took her hand in his own. “I wish you nothing but happiness, Abby. And whoever this Marcus is, I hope he knows how lucky he is.”

Abby felt the wetness in her eyes as she looked down at their joined hands. “I want you to be happy too, Jake.” 

The next thing she knew, Jake was pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her tiny frame. At first she stiffened, but then relaxed into his embrace, finally letting go of months of anger and bitterness. 

Unbeknownst to Abby or Jake, Marcus Kane was watching the entire scene from the driver’s seat of his rental car across the street. Unable to hear what was being said, the only thing he knew was that Abby was in another man’s arms. Was she seeing someone else? Was he just some fling? No, there has to be a reasonable explanation, he tried to tell himself. This guy must be a friend. 

He had almost convinced himself that was the case when he saw them pull back and the blonde man placed a lingering kiss on Abby’s forehead. 

Unable to watch anymore, he put the car in drive and pulled away, heading straight to the airport to change his return flight to Hawaii. What a fool he was, he cursed himself. 

**********

When 7pm came and went and Abby hadn’t heard from Marcus, she started to get worried. They FaceTimed every single day since she left the island at 7pm Pittsburgh time, or 1pm Hawaii time. That, of course, was in addition to countless text messages throughout the day and evening. 

Picking up her phone, she pulled up his name and hit send. The call went straight to voicemail. She called a second, and then a third time, both of which also went straight to voicemail. “That’s odd,” she said aloud. 

Becoming more nervous by the minute that something was wrong, she sent a text: 

_ Abby _ _ : Are you ok? You didn’t call and I keep getting your voicemail. Please let me know you’re ok. I love you. _


	8. 8

Marcus waited until he sat down on his living room sofa, beer in hand, before turning his cell phone back on. He figured after missing their normal 7pm FaceTime he would find numerous text messages and voicemails from Abby, and he was right. 

Marcus sighed heavily as he leaned back against the cushions and took a large swig of beer. He felt like an asshole for purposely ignoring her, but he saw her with another man and he couldn’t pretend he didn’t. 

_ Marcus:  Sorry I’ve been out of touch. I decided to hike Waimanu Valley and I had no cell reception.  _

Pushing “send,” he waited as he continued to nurse his beer. It didn’t take long for Abby to respond. 

_ Abby:  Seriously? Marcus, I’ve been worried sick. I wish you would have told me.  _

Marcus closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

_ Marcus:  You’re right. I should have. I’m sorry. It was last minute. I just needed some time alone, to think. _

_ Abby:  I’m just glad you’re ok. I missed talking to you. Can we FaceTime now? _

For the entirety of his 13 hour flight home, Marcus thought of nothing but Abby and their relationship. Should he pretend his trip to Pittsburgh never happened? Should he reveal what he saw when he pulled up to her house? Would she be honest? Would she lie? Who was the man on her front porch? He loved Abby and their short time together had been nothing short of magical, the happiest week of his life in over 10 years. 

But he also felt like a fool. A fool who allowed himself to fall in love with a woman that was only on vacation for a short time. A woman that had a life and a career over 5,000 miles away. A woman he hadn’t seen in over a month. 

Even if Marcus had misread the embrace between Abby and the blonde, how could they ever make their relationship work? How could they have a life together? He was 40 years old and he already started over once before. He built a life on the island and he and Charles were even discussing opening a second Koa’s location. No, relocating wasn’t an option for him. But was it for Abby? Probably not. Like him, she had a life, a career, and a home. 

_ Abby:  Marcus? _

His eyes drifted up to the maternity photo of himself and Lindsay and ,as much as it broke his heart, Marcus knew what he had to do. 

_ Marcus:  I’ve been doing a lot of thinking and I don’t think it’s going to work out with us, Abby. I’m sorry. _

_ Abby:  What? What are you talking about? _

Marcus ran a hand over his face in frustration. Fuck, this was hard. 

_ Marcus:  I like you, Abby. You’re amazing, but I can’t do long distance. I’ve tried.  _

_ Abby:  Like me? That’s funny because up until 2 days ago, you were telling me how much you loved me. _

_ Marcus:  I’m sorry. _

Within seconds, his phone was ringing. It was Abby. “Hello?”

“Explain,” she responded curtly. 

Abby heard him sigh through the phone and she could easily picture him pinching the bridge of his nose or rubbing his forehead. 

“I thought I could do it, the distance, but it’s just not working for me, Abby.” 

“Marcus, I don’t like it any more than you do, but you’re supposed to be coming here for a visit next month and I’m planning on coming for 2 weeks at Christmas.”

“It’s not enough, Abby. We need to stop deluding ourselves that we can make this work.”

“We can, if we want it to!”

“Really?” he scoffed. “Are you ready to give up your career, sell your home, and move 5,000 away from your family and friends?”

_ Silence.  _

“I didn’t think so.”

“Marcus…”

“I’m sorry. You’re amazing and you deserve to be happy, Abby. You deserve someone you see more than a few times a year.” Marcus heard her start to cry on the other end of the line and it broke his heart. He felt like an asshole, but he tried to tell himself he was doing the right thing for both of them. 

Just when her tears had become too much to bare and he was about to tell her he didn’t mean it, Abby whispered, “Goodbye Marcus.”

With the call disconnected, he rose from his seat on the sofa and paced in front of his large bay window. “Fuck!” he yelled, throwing his phone against the opposite wall and making his way into the kitchen for another beer. Cracking open the bottle, he took a healthy sip before heading out on the lanai and sitting heavily on one of the lounge chairs. Leaning back, he looked out over the water and wondered if he had just made the biggest mistake of his life. 

**********

“Hello?” Diana Sydney answered her phone as she sat reading a book in her new flat in London. 

“Diana,” Abby said through tears.

“Abby? Oh my God, is everything ok, sweetie?”

“No,” she croaked out. “Marcus broke up with me.”

“What? Why?”

“He said the distance is too much and he can’t do it anymore.” 

“That doesn’t make any sense. That man is crazy about you.”

Abby let out a bitter laugh. “Apparently, not anymore.” 

“I’m sorry, Abs.”

“I love him, Diana.”

“I know,” Diana said, feeling completely helpless. 

**********

Marcus awoke to the sound of his ringtone and the morning sunlight streaming onto his face. Shielding his eyes, he groaned and sat up slowly, his head pounding. 

“Hello?” he answered, his voice hoarse and full of sleep. 

“Marcus? Where are you?”

“Charles?”

“Yes! Where are you?”

“I’m at home.”

“I’ve been knocking for almost 10 minutes. Why didn’t you answer?”

“I fell asleep on the lanai last night. I’ll be right there,” he said as he disconnected the call and buried his face in his hands. “Ahh, fuck.” 

Slowly, Marcus made his way inside, noticing a number of empty beer bottles scattered on the ground. God, how much did he drink last night? 

“It’s about damn time,” Charles said, clearly flustered, as he pushed past Kane and into the house. “Are you drunk?”

“I had a few beers last night. What are you doing here?”

“Diana called me. Apparently, Abby called in tears because you ended things with her?”

Marcus bowed his head but didn’t say anything. 

“Marcus, what the hell is going on dude?”

“It wasn’t going to work. It’s for the best,” Marcus said heading into the kitchen to pour himself a large cup of coffee. 

“What the hell are you talking about? The last time I saw you, you were getting ready to board a plane and surprise Abby. Why didn’t you go?”

“I did go,” he said before popping several aspirin to combat his headache. 

Charles shook his head in confusion. “Ok, now you’ve lost me.”

Marcus ran his hands over his face and through his hair in frustration. “I went to Pittsburgh, but when I pulled up to her house, she was standing on her porch in another man’s arms. I left.” 

“Jesus,” Charles said as he took a seat on one of the kitchen stools. “I’m sorry, man.” 

“Yeah, it sucked.”

“You just came home?”

Marcus nodded. “She never knew I was there. Still doesn’t.”

“Are you sure of what you saw? Maybe you misunderstood?”

“I don’t think so,” he said sadly, hanging his head. “And even if it was innocent, the whole thing made me see that we’d never be able to make it work.” 

“Why?”

“Distance. We have lives, Charles. Lives that are over 5,000 miles apart.” 

“I’m sure the two of you can work it out.” 

“No,” Marcus said, shaking his head. “I knew she wasn’t staying and I fell for her anyway. We deluded ourselves into thinking it wouldn’t be an issue.”

Charles sighed, studying his friend. “Look man, you’re a big boy, but I think you’re making a mistake. You and Abby may not have known each other very long, but anyone can see how in love you both are.” 

“Maybe,” Marcus admitted, looking down at his coffee. “But, in the long run, it’s for the best.” 

**********

“Did you talk to him?” 

“Yeah, I just left his place,” Charles told Diana as the two of them spoke over the phone. 

“And?” 

Charles sighed heavily into the phone, not wanting to betray his friend’s trust, but also not wanting that friend to throw away one of the best things that ever happened to him. “He said he just can’t do the long distance thing anymore. He can’t handle only seeing her every few months.” 

“He just realized this? There has to be more to it?”

_ Silence.  _

“Charles?”

“He went to Pittsburgh,” he finally admitted. 

“What? When?” 

“Saturday. He missed her and wanted to surprise her.”

“Abby didn’t say anything…”

“That’s because she never knew he was there. He left when he pulled up to the house and saw her in another man’s arms.” 

“That’s ridiculous. Abby’s not seeing anyone other than….” she trailed off. “Wait, did Marcus say what he looked like?”

“He just said he was blonde.”

“It was Jake, her ex-fiance. Abby told me he stopped by to apologize and say goodbye before he moved to California.” 

“So, she wasn’t seeing someone else?”

“No! Of course not! Abby would never do that,” Diana yelled through the phone. “She loves Marcus and she’s devastated.”

“He loves her too, trust me,” Charles said confidently. 

“Then he needs to get his head out of his ass before he loses her forever!”

“I know.” 

**********

Hours later, Abby woke to find that she had cried herself to sleep on her sectional. Picking up her phone, she hoped to find a message from Marcus, but there was nothing. They were really over. 

Pushing herself up into a seated position, her eyes drifted to the object sitting on her coffee table. Abby reached out, taking it hand. Fresh tears started to form in the corners of her eyes as she stared down at the slim stick in her hands.  _ Pregnant. _


	9. 9

The next day, Marcus forced himself to shower and shave before heading to Koa’s to get some work done. The last 24 hours had been rough, to say the least. He hadn’t left his house, spending his time drinking and thinking of nothing but Abby. 

“You look like shit,” Charles told him as soon as he walked through the front door. 

“Thanks,” Marcus said dryly. 

Heading behind the bar where Charles was seated, Marcus poured himself a large glass of water and popped several aspirin. 

“Diana called me after I left your place,” Charles started. “Abby wasn’t cheating on you, Marcus.”

Marcus jerked his head up, his eyes wide. “What did she say?”

“Apparently, is was her ex-fiance and he just dropped by to apologize for what he put her through. Diana said he moved to San Francisco the next day.” 

Marcus was quiet as he absorbed the information. Abby wasn’t seeing someone else. It was an innocent moment that he completely misread. The truth brought him a small amount of comfort, knowing that Abby had not been betraying him. “Thank you for telling me,” he finally said before walking out from behind the bar and heading towards his office. 

“Wait, that’s it?!” Pike called after him. 

“What do you want me to do?” Marcus asked frustrated, his hands in the air. 

“Call her! Or better yet, get your ass back on that plane!”

Marcus sighed heavily, “Look, I’m glad you told me, but it doesn’t change the fact that we still live over 5,000 miles away from one another. Now, please, just leave it alone.”

Without another word on the matter, Marcus headed into his office, leaving Charles to sit at the bar shaking his head. 

**********

“I’m so sorry I’m late,” Callie apologized as she took a seat across from Abby at Starbucks. 

“It’s ok. I just got here myself.”

“How are you holding up?”

Abby bit her lower lip and shook her head. “I’ve been better.” 

“I’m so sorry, Abs.” 

“Me too,” Abby said looking down at her cup. “But maybe it’s for the best.” 

“You don’t mean that.”

“I do. I clearly didn’t mean as much to Marcus as he meant to me.”

Abby had gone from shock, to confusion, to heartbreak, to anger since Marcus ended their relationship. She was out of tears and she refused to chase a man that clearly did not want a relationship with her. As far as the baby was concerned, Abby was still reeling from the shock of her positive pregnancy test and she was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she was going to be a mother. She couldn’t even think about telling Marcus, or anyone else for that matter, at this point. 

“I know we live thousands of miles apart and I know that it’s hard, but I was willing to try and make it work! I was willing to fight for us! He just gave up….”

“Sweetie, I’m not saying Marcus was right to end things, but what was the plan? Did you think the two of you would be able to continue flying back and forth from Pittsburgh to Hawaii every few months forever?”

Abby opened her mouth to reply, but quickly closed it when she realized she couldn’t answer the question. 

“How long did you really think you’d be able to keep that up, Abs? Sooner or later one of you was going to have to relocate. So my question is, why the hell are you still in Pittsburgh?”

“Callie…” Abby said flustered. “I…..he….we…..”

Abby didn’t know how to answer her friend’s question. Of course, she’d thought about it, many times in fact. But, like Marcus, she had a life, a job, and a home. She couldn’t just walk away from everything she’d ever known. Could she? 

“Do you love him, Abby?”

“It’s not that simple.”

“Yes, it is, Abs. Do you love him?”

“Yes.”

“Then go to him. Give your notice, put the house on the market, and get your butt on a plane.”

“I don’t see Marcus giving up his life to move here, do you?” Abby pointed out. 

“You are the most stubborn person I have ever met, Abby. Please, don’t let that get in the way of the best thing that’s ever happened to you.” 

Abby sighed. “Maybe I am being stubborn, but he gave up on us, Callie. He ended things without even talking to me. I’m sure we could have worked it out, but he didn’t even try.”

“Ok,” Callie held up her hands in defeat. “It’s your life. It’s your decision.”

“It is,” Abby swallowed hard. “And I think it’s best for me to move on.”

**********

A few weeks later, Abby found herself in one of the examination rooms at her OB’s office. She still hadn’t told anyone about her pregnancy, as she was still trying to wrap her mind around it herself. 

Looking around the room, she noticed several framed photographs hanging on the walls, mostly of babies and newborns. However, there was one photo that she couldn’t take her eyes off of, a family stock photo of a man, a woman, and their newborn baby. Abby wiped away a stray tear from her cheek. She always wanted to be a mother, but when she pictured this moment, she always pictured the man she loved at her side, holding her hand. She never thought she would be doing this alone. 

Abby was embarrassed to admit how many times she had picked up her phone to call or text Marcus in the last few weeks. She loved him, she missed him, and she wanted to tell him he was going to be a father, but her damn pride would never allow her to actually hit “send.” 

“Good Morning, Abby,” Doctor Wayne said as she entered the examination room. “I hear congratulations are in order.” 

Abby tried her best to muster up a small smile, “Thank you.” 

“Lay back and we’ll take a look at your little peanut.”

Abby was suddenly nervous and she wished Marcus was there with her. She could feel tears beginning to form, but she quickly bit them back, trying her best to hold it together. 

Doctor Wayne placed the transducer on her belly and the monitor suddenly came to life. Abby gasped as a tiny blip appeared on the screen and the sound of its rapid heartbeat filled the room. “Oh my God,” she whispered said amazed.

“You look to be just over 7 weeks. Does that sound about right?”

“Yes.”

“It’s still very early, but the heartbeat is strong and he or she is measuring at about ½ an inch, which means they are the size of a blueberry.” 

“That’s so small.”

“They won’t be for long, trust me,” Wayne chuckled. “You’re 7 weeks, so that puts your due date at May 15th.”

Doctor Wayne printed out a few ultrasound pictures and then handed them to Abby. “Baby’s first picture,” she smiled. “I’ll see you back at 12 weeks but, obviously, if you’re having any issues don’t hesitate to call.” 

“Thank you.” 

After getting dressed and scheduling her next appointment with the receptionist, Abby got into her car and pulled the ultrasound pictures from her purse. Unable to keep them at bay a second longer, she burst into tears as she ran a finger over the image of her baby. With the ultrasound photo in one hand, she grabbed her cell phone with the other and opened her camera roll. Scrolling, she found the picture she was looking for, a selfie of her and Marcus at Lanikai Beach taken the day before she left Hawaii. With their arms around each other and heads together, they smiled brightly for the camera, the picture of two people happy and in love. Abby looked between the two images in her hands and wondered how she got to this moment? Where did everything go so wrong? 


	10. 10

A few weeks later, Abby, Callie, and Diana sat at their usual table at La Tolteca enjoying the bottomless chips and salsa while they waited for their entrees. 

“So, how’s London, Diana?” Callie asked. 

“It’s ok, but it’s not home. I miss my girl time,” she admitted grabbing each of their hands. 

“We miss you too,” Abby smiled. 

“Well, we already know Callie is a boring married woman now…”

“Hey!” Callie yelled, clearly offended. “We are not boring.”

“Really? What’s the most exciting thing you’ve done since you two got home from your honeymoon?”

Callie contemplated the question, struggling to come up with something. “Oh, Pete and I are starting our house search,” she finally said. 

“What did I say? Boring married couple,” Diana said to Abby. 

All three ladies chuckled, knowing Diana’s teasing was just in good fun. 

“What about you, Abs? How are you holding up?” Diana asked. 

Abby shrugged, “Some days are better than others, I guess.” 

“Marcus hasn’t tried to contact you?”

“No,” she said sadly. “But, I need to call him. I just haven’t been able to work up the courage.” 

“Really?” Callie asked surprised. “Last time we talked, you were pretty adamant about letting him go and moving on. 

“I know,” Abby said biting her lip. “But, things have changed.” 

Diana and Callie shared a confused look. “What do you mean, Abs?” 

Abby took a deep breath, “I’m….I’m pregnant.”

Silence. Both women stared at Abby in stunned silence as her words sunk in. Pregnant?

“Seriously?” Callie asked.

Abby nodded in affirmation as tears pricked the corners of her eyes. “Yeah, 10 weeks now.” 

“Holy shit!” Diana said. 

“Yeah, no one was more surprised than me. I found out a few hours before Marcus ended things. Talk about great timing.”

“You’re keeping it?”

The question surprised Abby. To be honest, the thought of an abortion or giving the baby up for adoption never even crossed her mind. Regardless of her relationship, or lack thereof, with his/her father, she wanted this child. She’d always wanted to be a mother and she was going to be the mother this baby deserved, with or without Marcus. “Of course. This baby was obviously unplanned but, now that the shock has worn off a bit, I couldn’t be happier.” 

“Then we’re happy for you, Abs,” Diana smiled. 

“We’re shocked, but we’re happy,” Callie added. “I’ve always wanted to be an aunt.” 

“Well, that’s good to hear,” she smiled. “Because, ready or not, this little one will be here sometime around May 15th.” 

“So, what are you waiting for? Call Marcus!” 

“Or better yet, hop on the next plane to Hawaii and don’t look back.” 

“Slow down,” Abby said, holding up her hand. “Marcus may not even want to be a father. He may not want to be involved at all.” 

Abby knew that was ridiculous. Once, after a night of lovemaking, he confessed his hope that one day he’d get the chance to be a dad. “I always wanted a big family,” he had said. “I know that’s unlikely now, but I’d like to think I’ll have at least one someday.” 

“That’s bullshit and you know it, Abby,” Diana said. “Call him! Now!”

“Our food will be here any minute and….”

“Call him!” both Diana and Callie said simultaneously. 

“Ugh,” Abby groaned. “Fine, I’ll be right back.” 

Getting up from their table, Abby made her way outside where it was quiet and where she’d have a little more privacy. 

**********

“Give me another,” Marcus said, sliding his empty glass toward one of Koa’s bartenders, Charmaine Diyoza. 

Diyoza and Pike shared a look knowing that Marcus had reached his limit 2-3 drinks ago. It was barely 2 o’clock in the afternoon, for crying out loud. 

“I think you’ve had enough, dude,” Pike said taking the glass off the bar and placing it in the sink. 

“I’ll get it myself,” Marcus said, hopping off his barstool and making his way behind the bar. 

Before he could get around to the other side, Pike quickly stepped in front of him, blocking his way. “I said that’s enough. Come with me. We need to talk.” 

Pike guided his longtime friend and business partner towards the office in the back of Koa’s. Once they disappeared around the corner, Marcus’ cell phone began to ring on top of the bar. 

Curious, Diyoza gazed down, as a picture of the woman Marcus had been head over heels for a few months back illuminated the screen. After a few minutes, his phone dinged, indicating a new voicemail. 

Picking it up, Diyoza tried to access the phone only to find it passcode protected. For the hell of it, she entered Kane’s birthdate 07-23-79 and was shocked when it actually worked. Men, she chuckled to herself. So predictable. 

Walking out from behind the bar, she headed to the ladies room, phone in hand. 

**********

“I’m worried about you,” Pike said, guiding Marcus onto the leather couch in his office. “You not a drinker and you’ve been shitfaced more times than I can count in the last month.” 

“I’m fine.” 

“No, you’re not!”

“Just leave me alone, Charles,” Marcus said through gritted teeth. 

“Marcus, you’re like a brother to me,” he said sincerely, taking a seat beside him. “And I’m worried about you. I know you’re upset about Abby, but you either need to move on or take your ass to Pittsburgh.” 

Instead of responding, Marcus leaned back against the cushions with a heavy sigh, staring at the ceiling tile above. 

“You need to pull yourself together because you can’t get drunk every afternoon at the bar. Enough is enough.”

Knowing Pike was right, he nodded, but still didn’t respond. 

“I'm taking you home to sleep it off and I expect you back here tomorrow sober. Got it?”

“Yeah, I got it.”

**********

In the ladies room, after deleting the missed call, Diyoza played the voicemail Abby left minutes before: 

_ Abby:  Marcus, it’s me, Abby. I know we haven’t spoken in over a month, but I really need you to call me back. There’s something you should know. Please, call me.  _

“Sorry, Abby,” Diyoza said aloud to no one as she pressed delete. “Marcus isn’t available.” 

Hurrying out of the bathroom, she got back behind the bar and placed Marcus’ cell phone where he’d left it right before the two men reemerged from the back. 

“Everything ok?” she asked innocently. 

“Yeah, I’m going to give Marcus a lift home.” 

“Pike!”

The trio turned to see Miguel rushing in from the patio. “What is it?”

“Layla and Kai both called in. We were already short-staffed as it is.” 

“Shit,” Pike said, clearly annoyed. “I’ll stay, don’t worry.” 

“I can give Marcus a lift home,” Diyoza quickly offered. 

“You sure?”

“Yeah, it’s no problem.” 

“Alright, thanks Charmaine. I appreciate it.”

**********

By the time Diyoza pulled into the driveway of Marcus’ Kailua home almost an hour later, he was snoring softly in the passenger seat. Just as she was about to nudge his shoulder to wake him, she noticed his cell phone hanging halfway out of his jacket pocket. Carefully, she pulled it out and placed it inside her purse. 

“Kane,” she called, tapping him on the shoulder. “Kane, wake up.”

“What?” he startled awake, blinking in confusion. 

“You’re home. Do you need help getting in the house?”

“Uh, no, I’ll be fine. Thanks for the lift.”

“No problem,” she smiled. “I’ll wait until you get inside.” 

“I’m a big boy,” he chuckled. 

“Just go,” she rolled her eyes. 

Diyoza watched him as he slowly made his way up the driveway and down the walkway, only stumbling twice along the way. He fumbled with his keys before finally opening the door and disappearing inside. 

**********

The next morning, Diyoza awoke to find 3 more missed calls, 2 voicemails, and 3 text messages from Abby. After listening to and reading all of them, she once again deleted them from the phone. Satisfied, she laid back in bed, a devilish smirk on her lips. 


	11. 11

Late the next morning, Marcus walked into Koa’s a little hungover, but sober and clean shaven. Charles was right, he needed to pull himself together and move on with his life. He chose to end things with Abby, not because he didn’t love her or because he didn’t want to be with her, but because he felt there was no other option. It broke his heart and hurt like hell but, just like his mother used to say, he made his bed, now he had to lie in it. 

Losing her was bad enough, he couldn’t compound that by turning into an alcoholic and letting his responsibilities at Koa’s fall by the wayside. He owed that to Charles. 

His personal life might be sad and depressing but, professionally, he was a successful restaurateur in paradise. Hell, they were even moving forward with their plans to open a second location in Kailua. He needed to focus on the positive things in his life. 

“Good morning, sunshine,” Diyoza smiled as Marcus made his way to his office. 

“Morning. Thank you for giving me a lift home last night. I know it was out of your way.”

“No worries. I was happy to do it.”

“Is Charles here?”

“Yeah, he got in about 30 minutes ago.”

Marcus nodded and then turned to leave when Diyoza called him back. 

“Kane, hang on a second,” she said coming out from behind the bar. “I found this in my car this morning.” 

“My phone. Thank God,” Marcus said gratefully, taking it from her outstretched hand. “I was going crazy this morning trying to remember where I left it.” 

“Sorry about that. I didn’t notice until I was driving to work this morning.” 

“That’s ok. Thanks Charmaine,” he smiled. 

“Welcome.”

**********

The last thing Abby wanted to do was to tell Marcus he was going to be a father through a voicemail, but when her previous calls, voicemails, and text messages went unanswered, she didn’t feel like she had much of a choice. 

_ Abby:  It’s me again. You haven’t called me back and you’re not responding to my texts………….I didn’t want to tell you like this, but I’m pregnant Marcus. You’re going to be a father. Please, please call me back. If I don’t hear from you, I’ll assume you’re not interested in being a part of our child’s life.  _

That was the last voicemail she left for him and, just like the others, it went unanswered. Though she thought it was odd and completely out of character for him, Abby had to accept the fact that Marcus did not want to hear from her and he did not want to be a part of their child’s life. As much as it broke her heart, she needed to let Marcus go and move on. While it wasn’t what she wanted or envisioned for herself or for her child, she needed to focus on her future as a single mom and do everything in her power to give her baby the best possible life. 

**********

Several months later, during her 2nd period Anatomy & Physiology class, Abby was in the middle of a lecture on the various types of tissue in the human body when she suddenly felt a sharp pain and a gush of water between her legs. Looking down, she was stunned to find herself standing in a puddle of clear liquid. 

“Oh my God,” Abby whispered, holding her belly. 

“Ms. Walker! Are you ok?” one of her students yelled as several of them ran to her side. 

“Should we call the nurse?”

Abby had been experiencing some cramping for the last 48 hours, but her OB told her to rest and drink plenty of fluids. She thought she was doing better, but this wasn’t good. She was only 29 weeks. “Yes. Dial 5186.” 

While one of the boys dialed the nurse, Abby sat on the floor of her classroom, cradling her belly as tears rolled down her cheeks. 

It’s too soon, she thought to herself. It’s too soon. 

**********

“Abby, unfortunately, everything we’ve tried to either stop or delay your labor hasn’t worked. You’ll most likely deliver tonight.” 

“But it’s too early,” she said as tears once again filled her eyes. 

“You’re 29 weeks,” Dr. Wayne pointed out. “The baby will, most likely, be in the NICU for awhile, but I’m confident he or she will do well. Obviously, it’s not ideal, but I promise you we will do everything we can for your baby.” 

Abby nodded as Callie took her hand, trying her best to offer some comfort. “It’s going to be ok, Abs. I promise.”

“You don’t know that, Callie.”

“I do know that. You are the strongest, most stubborn person I have met. This kid is going to a fighter, Abby.” 

**********

Less than 2 hours later, Abby felt her tiny baby slide from her body right before she collapsed back onto the bed. 

“It’s a boy!” said Dr. Wayne as she quickly transferred the tiny bundle to a bassinet. 

“You did it, Abs!” Callie beamed. “You did it!”

A boy. A son. Abby had decided early on that she didn’t want to find out the gender of her baby, opting instead to be surprised. 

“Is he ok? Why isn’t he crying?”

Fear gripped her heart as she watched Dr. Wayne and a nurse work on her son. He still wasn’t crying and Abby began to fear the worst. 

After what felt like an eternity, a small, pitiful cry filled the delivery room. “There we go,” Dr. Wayne said softly. “Good job, little man.” 

Callie wrapped her arms around Abby as both women cried tears of joy that the tiny baby was finally crying and showing signs of life. 

“We need to get him to the NICU, Abby,” Dr. Wayne said as one of the nurses wheeled the bassinet out of the room. 

“Wait, I need to see him,” Abby cried. 

“Abby, calm down,” Callie said. 

Dr. Wayne came around to the side of Abby’s hospital bed and placed a hand on her shoulder. “I know, but not yet. He needs help breathing and he still needs to be evaluated. I promise, he’s in great hands.”

“How long? I just want to see my little boy.” 

“I’m going to head to the NICU now and I’ll be back as soon as he’s stable to give you a full update.”

**********

Exhausted, Abby fell asleep not long after being settled into her room. When she opened her eyes several hours later, she found Callie at her bedside, texting someone on her phone. 

“Hey Abs,” Callie smiled. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore. Did Dr. Wayne come back yet?”

“She did, but you were asleep and she refused to wake you.” 

“What? Callie!”

“Relax,” she said, holding up a hand. “You need to rest, Abby.”

“I need to know that my little boy is ok!” Abby yelled.

“Knock, knock,” Dr. Wayne greeted as she walked through the door to Abby’s room. “I could hear you down the hall, so I knew you were awake.” 

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok.” 

“How is he?”

“He’s a little charmer, that one,” Wayne smiled. “He already has every nurse in the NICU wrapped around his tiny finger.” 

“Sounds about right,” Callie winked. 

“He’s only 29 weeks, so obviously we are dealing with some breathing difficulties. For now, we have him on a respirator and we will gradually wean him off as he gets stronger.”

Abby wiped a tear from her cheek as she listened to the doctor. 

“He’s also on a feeding tube, at least for now.” 

“I want to see him,” Abby said, leaving little room for argument. 

“I’ll send for a wheelchair and we’ll go down to the NICU together.”

“Thank you.” 

**********

“Right this way, Abby,” Dr. Wayne said as she led her and Callie into the NICU. 

They headed to the other side of the room, eventually coming to a stop in front of the very last incubator on the right. “Here he is.” 

Abby’s hands immediately flew to her mouth when she finally laid eyes on her little boy. “Oh my God. He’s so small.”

“His birth weight is officially listed at 3 pounds, which is normal for a 29 weeker,” the doctor assured her. “I know this can be overwhelming, but he really is doing very well.”

Abby nodded as she stared at the tiny little boy that had just become the center of her universe. 

“Like I told you before, he’s on a respirator and a feeding tube, but our hope is to gradually wean him off of both in coming weeks.” 

“How long will he have to stay here?” Callie asked. 

“Well, that’s up to him. If he keeps improving and there are no setbacks, he might be ready to go home in early May.”

“That’s 2 months?!”

“Yes, I’m sorry, Abby. I know that’s not what you wanted to hear.”

Abby couldn’t take her eyes off of her son. She always dreamed of becoming a mother, but this was far from the picture-perfect birth she’d envisioned. In her mind, she pictured the man she loved, at her side and holding her hand through it all. She pictured her red, wrinkled, and crying baby being placed on her chest and instantly falling in love. She pictured a short hospital stay before her new family left the hospital to live happily ever after. 

Instead, the man she loved wanted nothing to do with her or their child and her little boy was fighting for his life in the NICU. She wasn’t able to touch him, let alone hold him, and he was a tangled mess of tubes and wires. 

“I’ll leave you alone so you can spend some time with him,” Dr. Wayne said softly.

“So, what are you going to name him?” Callie asked once the doctor walked away. 

“I have it narrowed down to about 5 names, but I have no idea,” Abby said, looking away from her son for the first time. “I thought I had more time.” It was then that the floodgates finally opened and Abby was powerless to stop them. 

“Oh sweetie,” Callie said as she wrapped her oldest friend in her arms. “I know it’s going to take some time, but he’s going to get through this. Before you know it, he’ll be a healthy, active 3 year old that draws all over your walls and climbs the bookshelf.” 

Despite herself, Abby couldn’t help but laugh at the mental image. “I hope so.” 

**********

Marcus was in his office, completing some paperwork, when there was a knock at the door. 

“Come in.” 

Diyoza walked in and Marcus inwardly groaned. Can’t she take a hint, he thought to himself. 

“What can I do for you, Charmaine?” he asked, returning to his work. 

“I just clocked out for the day and I was wondering if you like to go for a drink?”

Marcus looked up and sighed, “Look, I appreciate the offer and I’m flattered, but I’m just not interested.” 

They’d been through this before, many times. Diyoza had made it very clear over the last several months that she was VERY interested in him. She was an attractive woman, but Marcus had zero interest in a relationship. Of course, once he got that through her head, she seemed to be just as eager to settle for casual sex. Again, Marcus had said no thanks. 

“Someday, I’m going to wear you down, Kane,” she said, giving him a seductive smirk. 

Before Marcus could respond, Pike knocked on his open office door. “Sorry to interrupt.” 

“No worries,” Diyoza said. “I was just on my way out.” 

As Pike came further into the room, Diyoza made her exit, closing the door behind her. 

“She doesn’t quit, does she?” Pike asked, taking a seat across from Marcus. 

“No and it’s getting old. I don’t know how else to tell her that I’m not interested.” 

“We can always let her go?”

“No, there’s no need for that. I can handle her, besides, she does a good job.” 

Suddenly, the sound of Pike’s ringtone filled the room. “It’s Diana,” he said surprised. 

“Diana? Abby’s friend? I thought you hadn’t spoken to her since Thanksgiving?”

“I haven’t. Sorry, one second,” he said. “Hello?”

After a few moments, Pike held out the phone.  

“What?” Marcus asked confused. 

“Diana wants to talk to you.” 

“Hello?” he said, furrowing his brow. 

“I just thought you’d like to know that Abby had the baby, 11 weeks early.”

Marcus felt like his entire world suddenly skidded to a screeching halt. Baby? What baby?

“Baby? What are you talking about?” he asked when he finally found his voice. 

“Don’t even try, Marcus. We both know Abby contacted you months ago and you blew her off!”

Marcus was stunned and utterly confused. “Blew her off? What the hell are you talking about? I haven’t heard from Abby since the night we broke up. And again, WHAT BABY?!”

“You really don’t know, do you?” Diana asked. 

“NO!”

“Jesus Christ,” she groaned.

“Diana, please tell me what the hell is going on?” 

Diana sighed heavily into the phone. “Abby said she contacted you months ago. She tried to call, but you didn’t answer so she left a few voicemails and text messages telling you that she was pregnant. When you never called back, she assumed you wanted nothing to do with her or the baby.” 

Marcus sat back in his chair and ran a hand over his face. “I never got any voicemails or text messages.” 

“How is that possible, Marcus?”

“I don’t know, but I swear to God, I didn’t know.”

“Well, now you do.”

“You said the baby is early? What’s going on?”

“Abby went into labor at 29 weeks. They couldn’t stop it and she delivered last night….you have a son.” 

“Is he ok?”

“He’s only 3 pounds and he’s on a respirator, but he’s holding his own. He has a long road ahead of him.” 

“I’m on my way,” Marcus said right before he tossed the phone to Pike and sprinted from the room before anything else could be said. 


	12. 12

“You did what?!” Abby yelled into her phone as she was preparing to be released from the hospital.

“Calm down,” Diana said. “Abby, he didn’t know.”

“That’s bullshit! He knew, Diana. I left him 2 voicemails and 4 or 5 text messages.” 

“I know you did, but I’m telling you, he never got them, Abby. He had no idea.”

“How is that even possible?”

“I don’t know, I really don’t. But Abby, I called Charles back, and he swears Marcus had no idea. If he did, he would have been on the first one-way flight without a second thought.”

Abby wanted to believe what Diana was saying, she really did, but how could he not get a single one of her calls, voicemails, or texts? It made absolutely no sense, especially in this day and age with cell phones. 

“He’s really coming here?” Abby asked, not meaning to sound so hopeful. 

“Charles said his flight left Honolulu at 7:35pm last night, so he should get in around 1pm your time.” 

Glancing at her Apple watch, Abby’s stomach flipped when she saw it was already 11:00. “I have to go. I need to get back to the NICU.” 

“Abby, I’m sorry. Please talk to me.”

“It’s ok, Diana, really. I just can’t talk about this anymore. I told the nurse I would only be gone long enough to get my release papers. I need to get back to my little boy.” 

“Alright. Please call me later and let me know how things go. I love you, Abby.” 

“Love you too.” 

Hanging up the phone, Abby sat down on the edge of her hospital bed as tears pooled in the corners of her eyes. Marcus never knew? Was it possible? She was ashamed to admit how hopeful the thought made her. 

**********

When Marcus left Koa’s, he drove directly to the airport with nothing but his wallet, his phone, and the clothes on his back. He didn’t have time to drive all the way home for his things, nor did the thought even cross his mind. All he was able to think about was getting to Abby and his son. 

His son. The concept still felt completely foreign to him. 

Now, as he looked out his window somewhere over the midwest, he felt an overwhelming sense of sadness, shame, and regret. He ended things with Abby, the first woman he opened his heart to in over 10 years. The woman he loved. “You’re a fucking fool,” he thought to himself. What he should have done was give Charles his notice, pack his bags, and join her in Pittsburgh. If he had, they’d be together now, all three of them. Maybe their child wouldn’t have been born almost 3 months early? Maybe he wouldn’t be fighting to survive? 

Marcus leaned back in his seat and pinched his eyes shut, letting out a heavy sigh. God, what Abby must think of him. All these months, she thought he wanted nothing to do with her or their child. The realization made him sick to his stomach. And what happens now? How will she react when he arrives at the hospital? Will she allow him to stay? Will she allow him to see their son? 

**********

“Have you decided on a name yet?” Karen, one of the NICU nurses, asked as she adjusted the baby’s feeding tube. 

“Yes,” Abby said, offering a small smile. “Maxwell Thomas, but I’ll call him Max.” 

“It suits him,” the older woman smiled. 

“I think so too.”

“Dr. Wayne wanted you to know that she’ll stop by later this afternoon to check on Max.”

“Thank you.”

As Karen left, Abby reached in one of the holes in the side of the incubator and gently ran a finger over her son’s tiny hand. Instinctively, Max took hold, his grip strong. “Hi baby. Mommy’s here. You’re doing so good.” 

It had only been three days since his birth but, knock on wood, Max was doing better than expected. She was now allowed to touch him and she had even been allowed to assist in changing his tiny diaper. Dr. Wayne said that, barring any setbacks, Abby would be able to hold him very soon. They may even remove the feeding tube before long. 

Realizing how well he was doing and how much worse it could be, Abby sent up a silent prayer of thanks to whoever was listening. 

**********

By the time Marcus made it to Pittsburgh Children’s Hospital, it was nearing 2:30 in the afternoon. He was exhausted and hungry and he probably looked like absolute shit, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was getting to Abby and their little boy. 

Exiting the elevator on the 8th floor, he saw a security desk next to a set of double glass doors. A sign read Neonatal Intensive Care Unit just above it. 

“Can I help you?” the man at the security desk asked. 

“Ah, yes, my name is Marcus Kane. My son is a patient.”

The man scanned the clipboard in front of him. “There’s no patient named Kane.”

“It’s probably under Walker.”

“Yes, here he is,” the man confirmed. “But your not listed on the approved visitors list. I’m sorry, I can’t let you in.” 

“Please, I just got off a 12 hour flight. Can you at least call his mother, Abby? Please.”

The man could clearly see how desperate Marcus was. If his day old stubble and the dark circles under his eyes weren’t enough, the intensity in his glistening eyes would have been. “I can have one of the nurses let her know you’re here, but if she doesn’t want you inside, there’s nothing I can do.” 

“I understand,” Marcus nodded. “Thank you.”

While the man called the nurse’s station inside the NICU, Marcus took a seat in the waiting area on the opposite side of the room. He was suddenly nervous, more nervous than he had even been in his life. 

**********

“Abby?”

Abby turned to see Nurse Karen approaching her. 

“The security desk just called. There’s a man outside that would like to speak to you. He said his name is Marcus.”

Abby heart skipped a beat. Diana told her Marcus was on his way, but to actually hear that he was just outside the NICU doors was an entirely different matter. 

“Would you like security to ask him to leave?”

“Umm, no,” Abby finally said. “He’s Max’s father. He just flew in from Hawaii. Can you tell him I’ll be right out?”

“Ok,” Karen smiled before turning to relay the message. 

It had been almost 6 months since they’d seen one another in person and Abby took a deep breath to help calm the nerves that blossomed within her. Once again reaching into the incubator, she touched Max’s cheek, “Mommy will be right back.”

**********

As he stood at the window, looking down onto the city, Marcus was beginning to think that Abby didn’t want to see him. He half expected the man at the desk to have security escort him out at any moment. 

As if on cue, he heard the distinct sound of the electronic doors opening and he turned his head just in time to see Abby emerge. She walked over to the desk, presumably to ask where he was, and saw the man point in his direction. Abby followed his gesture and their eyes met. They stared at one another, both rooted in place, before Abby finally started to close the distance between them. 

She may have just given birth three days ago and spent every moment since at their son’s side, but she was as beautiful as ever. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and she wore a loose fitting Pitt tshirt with leggings. Marcus had to remember to breathe. 

She came to a stop in front of him, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. “Why are you here, Marcus?”

She was angry. He knew she probably would be. “Abby, I swear to God, I had no idea you were pregnant. I didn’t find out until Diana told me yesterday.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Abby,” he said desperately, taking a step towards her. “Do you honestly believe that I got your messages and chose to turn my back on you? On our son?”

“Ok, let’s say that you didn’t know. How did you not get a single one of my messages? That doesn’t even make sense, Marcus!” 

“Diana said you tried to get in touch with me a few weeks after we ended things, right?”

“You. You ended things,” she said through gritted teeth. “But yes, it was a few weeks after.” 

“I’m never without my phone, no one is nowadays, but there was a time right around there that I thought I’d lost it. It was gone for more than 12 hours.” 

“Gone?”

Marcus didn’t want to believe that Charmaine would steal his phone and/or delete important messages, but that was the only possible explanation he could think of for not receiving any of Abby’s texts or voicemails, especially since it was during the same time period. “After we, I mean I ended things, I wasn’t in a good place. I was drinking and one night she gave me a ride home.” 

At the sight of Abby’s arched brow, Marcus quickly added, “I didn’t sleep with her. She just gave me a ride, but that’s when I couldn’t find my phone. When I came into Koa’s the next day, she had it. She said she found it in her car.” 

Abby let the information sink in. It certainly would explain why she never heard from Marcus, but why? “Why would your bartender do that?”

“I’m not sure, but since then she hasn’t exactly been subtle about her interest in me,” he said somewhat ashamed. “It’s clear she doesn’t know how to take no for an answer.” 

“You really think it was her?” she asked. 

“It’s the only possible reason that I can think of. I called Charles to run my theory by him and he’s going to confront her today when she comes in for her shift.” 

Abby only nodded in response. 

“I would have been here, Abby,” Marcus said desperately as his eyes glistened with unshed tears. “Nothing would have kept me from you and our son. I love you.” 

“Don’t!” Abby snapped. “Even if Diyoza is the reason you didn’t get my messages, YOU are the one that decided that we weren’t worth fighting for. YOU are the one that quit on us, Marcus.”

Marcus nodded sadly as he looked down at his shoes. “You’re right,” he said barely above a whisper. “And I’ve never regretted anything more in my entire life.” 

Abby was ashamed to admit how much she wanted him to wrap his strong arms around her and kiss her breathless. God help her, she still loved him, but they couldn’t do this right now. They didn’t matter right now. All that mattered was their son and making sure he grew stronger and improved each day. Max had to be their focus. “Look, we can’t do this right now. All I can think about is that little boy in there,” she said, gesturing towards the NICU doors. 

“I agree,” Marcus nodded. “But please, Abby, don’t push me away. I’m his father. Let me be here for you and for him.” 

No matter how mad she was at Marcus and regardless if they were a couple, he was still Max’s father. He deserved to be a part of his child’s life but, more importantly, Max deserved to have a father. This wasn’t about her. It was about them, father and son. “You can stay,” she finally said. “You’re right, no matter what happens between us, you’re still his father.”

“Thank you,” he said, his voice full of emotion. 

“Come on, let’s get you signed in and then you can meet your son.” 

Marcus knew she was still angry with him and that he clearly had a long road ahead of him to earn her forgiveness, but this was a start. She was allowing him to stay and to meet this child. Baby steps, he thought to himself, as he followed her through the doors of the NICU. 


	13. 13

As Marcus followed Abby through the NICU doors, he realized he had never been more excited and terrified in his entire life. He was about to meet his son. He was a father. He was still trying to wrap his mind around everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. 

“Here he is,” Abby said, gesturing to their son’s incubator at the end of the row. 

Marcus’ breath hitched at the sight of the tiny dark-haired bundle in front of him. Although he knew the baby was a premie, seeing him lying there, so small and helpless, was distressing. “Jesus, he’s so small.” 

“He is, but the doctors say he’s doing remarkably well for a 29 weeker. They’ll probably take him off the respirator and the feeding tube any day now.” 

“That’s great,” Marcus grinned, wetness shining in his eyes. “Have you held him?”

“Not yet.” 

The duo stood silently at their son’s side, watching the rise and fall of his chest. “You can touch him, if you want,” Abby said. 

“Really?”

At Abby’s nod, Marcus tentatively reached in one of the holes in the side of the incubator, running a gentle finger along his son’s arm. Max squirmed, reacting to the touch and opening his eyes in search of the disturbance. “Hey buddy,” Marcus chuckled. 

Despite herself, Abby couldn’t help but smile at the interaction between Marcus and Max. 

“Abby.” 

Both Abby and Marcus turned to see Dr. Wayne approaching with one of the nurses. 

“Hi,” Abby greeted. “Karen said you’d be stopping by.”

“Hello. I’m Candace Wayne,” the doctor smiled, extending her hand to Marcus. 

“Marcus Kane. It’s nice to meet you.” 

“Marcus is Max’s father. He just flew in from Hawaii.” 

“Perfect timing. If it’s alright with you both, I’d like to try removing the respirator and the feeding tube.” 

“Both of them? Is he ready for that?” Abby asked, ever the concerned mother. 

“I think so,” Wayne nodded. “He’s a tough little guy and I really think he’s ready. Besides, we need to challenge him.”

The parents shared a worried glance before Abby nodded, “Ok, let’s do it.” 

“Good. I’m going to ask that you both wait outside while we remove everything and see how he does. It will probably take 30 minutes to an hour.” 

“Why can’t we stay?” Abby asked. 

“Hospital policy. I’m sorry, Abby.” 

Marcus placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. “We’ll be outside.” 

**********

Once they left the NICU, Marcus was unable to convince Abby to join him in the cafeteria for a cup of coffee. As a compromise, she stayed in the waiting room while he ventured down to the 2nd floor and got them both large double-doubles from Tim Horton’s. 

“Here you go,” he said as he handed her the coffee and sat down beside her. 

“Thank you.”

They sat quietly, sipping their coffees, and glancing on and off at the large flatscreen tv on the wall. Outwardly, they seemed calm as they waited for word from Dr. Wayne. However, internally, they were both a complete mess. Not only were they both worried sick about their child and what he was going through, but there were so many things they needed to work out and so many things each of them needed to say to the other. 

“So,” Marcus started, finally breaking the silence. “You named him Max?”

“Yeah,” Abby nodded between sips. “Maxwell Thomas. If you don’t like it, we can come up with something together. I haven’t submitted the paperwork yet.”

“No, I like Max. It’s a good name,” he agreed as the corners of his mouth lifted. 

“Maybe this isn’t the right time, maybe it’s too soon, but what about his last name?” Abby asked, biting her lower lip nervously. “Right now it’s Walker, but…..”

“I’d like him to have my name, Abby,” he interrupted. “I know we have a lot to work out, but I’m his dad. I’m not going anywhere.”

Abby didn’t want to admit how much she was hoping he would say that. He was right, they did have a lot to work out between them, but she wanted him there, with her and Max. “I want him to have your name too. Maxwell Thomas Kane, it is.” 

Marcus was unable to stop the grin that spread across his face. “Thank you,” he said, reaching out and placing his hand on top of hers. 

Before Abby could respond, one of the NICU nurses was calling to them, “Abby. Marcus.” 

Both of their heads snapped in the nurse’s direction before they quickly crossed the room. 

“How’s Max?” 

“He’s doing great,” the young woman smiled. “Dr. Wayne is waiting to speak with you.” 

Abby and Marcus followed the nurse back into the NICU, arriving back at their son’s incubator just as the doctor was adjusting the pulse oximeter on his tiny foot. 

Dr. Wayne smiled when she saw them approaching. “He wasn’t exactly happy with us when we removed the feeding tube, but he’s doing wonderfully. We’ll monitor him closely for the next 24 hours, but I’m confident there won’t be any issues.” 

“Oh thank God,” Abby said, finally letting out the breath she’d been holding. 

“What do you say, mom, are you ready to hold your baby?”

“Really?” Abby asked wide-eyed. “I can hold him?”

“Yes.”

Not trusting her voice, Abby could only nod in response as she felt tears start to roll down her cheeks. 

“Why don’t you take a seat in the glider and we’ll get him for you.” 

Marcus guided Abby over to the chair when he noticed she wasn’t moving. “Here, take a seat,” he said, offering her a reassuring smile. 

The next thing she knew, Dr. Wayne was in front of her and placing a squirming Max in her arms. 

Abby was shaking and she was doing everything in her power to keep herself in check. “Hi baby,” she whispered through tears, placing a kiss on his forehead. 

She couldn’t believe it, he was finally in her arms. He was small, but he was alert and wiggling and he immediately took Abby’s finger as soon as it was within reach. Looking at him for the first time without a jumble of wires and a plastic incubator between them, Abby took in every feature of her son, noticing for the first time how much he looked like Marcus. She struggled to find any piece of herself, wondering if he had inherited anything from her. Finally, she told herself that he had her nose and possibly her mouth, but even that was a toss up. 

Marcus knelt down beside the glider and gently ran a finger across Max’s cheek. “You’re doing great, bud. Mommy and Daddy love you so much.” 

Both pairs of eyes glistened with tears. Tears because Max was improving and getting stronger by the minute and tears because they were finally together, all three of them. 

They leaned in, their foreheads meeting as they had so many times before during their time together. While they still had a long road ahead of them, both with Max and to get their relationship back to where they’d been, they were together and, for now, that was enough. 

**********

Later that night, after they’d each had a chance to hold Max and feed him his first bottle, Dr. Wayne insisted that Abby head home for a good night’s sleep, barring her from the hospital until after 8 o’clock the next morning. 

“Is there a mall close by? Or even a Target or a Kohl’s?” Marcus asked as they headed down the elevator to the lobby. 

“Yes. Why?” 

“Uh, well, when Diana called me, I went straight to the airport.” 

“You flew over 5,000 miles with only the clothes on your back?” Abby asked surprised. 

Marcus shrugged, a sheepish smile on his lips. “All I cared about was getting to you and Max.” 

Abby nodded. “There’s a mall about 10 minutes from here, but it’s closed by now. The Target near my house is open until 11. We can stop on the way.” 

“Abby, you need to go home and rest. You heard the doctor. I’ll just call an Uber and get a room somewhere.” 

“You’re not getting an Uber or a room, Marcus. How about this...Drive my car to my house, drop me off, and then you can run to Target to pick up what you need? 

“Abby…” he started to protest.

“It’s not up for discussion. It doesn’t make any sense for you to stay in a hotel when I have 2 spare bedrooms.”

Marcus knew Abby well enough to know he wasn’t going to win this argument. “Ok. You win,” he said, holding up his hands in defeat. 

“I always do,” she smirked before hopping into the passenger seat of her SUV. 


	14. 14

“Morning,” Marcus said as he walked into Abby’s kitchen early the next day. 

“Morning. There’s coffee.”

“Thanks.” 

He walked around the island and poured himself a large cup, while Abby sat on one of the stools sipping hers. 

“Did you get what you needed last night while you were at Target?” she asked as she scrolled through the morning’s news on her phone. 

“Enough to get me by,” he smiled. “I’m going to give Charles a call now, let him know what’s going on.” 

“Ok,” Abby nodded. “I’d like to leave for the hospital once you’re done, if that’s ok?”

“Of course. I won’t be long.” 

With that, Marcus headed back upstairs to the guest room, leaving Abby to finish her coffee. 

She let out a heavy sigh once he disappeared to the second floor and dropped her head into her hands. What a mess, she thought to herself. What a mess. 

Yes, she was grateful that Marcus finally knew the truth and that he came to Pittsburgh. And, yes, she was grateful that he wanted to be there for her and for their son, but then what? Where would they go from here? They shared a child now, but the same issues that pulled them apart were still there. Would one of them relocate? Or would they be forced to shuttle Max back and forth between Pennsylvania and Hawaii for the next 18 years? Ugh!

Pushing those thoughts aside, she got up from her stool and refreshed her coffee. Slow down, she told herself. One thing at a time. 

**********

“It’s about time,” Pike answered the phone. “How’s the little guy? How’s Abby?”

“Sorry,” Marcus sighed into the phone. “Things have been hectic, but the baby’s doing well. They removed the respirator and feeding tube yesterday and we even had a chance to hold him for the first time.”

“That’s awesome, man. Congrats.” 

“Thanks. His name is Max.” 

“Good name.” 

“Look, Charles, I’m going to need to stay here for awhile,” Marcus said. “Max is doing well, but he still has a long road. He’ll probably be in the NICU for at least 2 months.”

“Marcus, no worries. I can handle everything here,” Pike assured him. “You need to be with your kid.” 

“I appreciate that. Can I ask you one more favor?” Marcus asked hesitantly. 

“Name it.”

“Can you check on my house in the next few days? Feel free to take anything you want from the fridge.”

“Of course. Consider it done.”

“Thank you, my friend. Oh, I almost forgot, did you ever speak with Charmaine?”

“I did and you were right. She admitted to everything, which shocked the hell out of me.” 

Marcus felt like he’d been punched in the gut. “Why? What would she have to gain?”

“You,” Pike said simply. “She wanted Abby out of the picture.” 

“Jesus Christ.”

“Don’t worry. You’ll never have to see her again. I threw her out on her ass.” 

“Thanks,” Marcus sighed. “I have to get to the hospital, but I’ll give you a call in a few days.”

“Sounds good. Give my love to Abby.”

Marcus disconnected the call and then fell back onto the bed. Running his hands over his face, he let out a heavy sigh. He knew Charmaine wanted him, she had been far from subtle. But to actually take his phone and delete Abby’s texts and voicemails? It was still hard to believe she would resort to such tactics, but she confessed. In a way, he was happy to finally know the truth, but it was also troubling. At least, he wouldn’t have to deal with her when, or if, he returned to Hawaii. 

**********

“What’s wrong?” Abby asked when she saw the look on Marcus’ face as he came down the stairs. 

“Charles spoke to Diyoza. It was her. She confessed to taking my phone and deleting all of your calls, voicemails, and texts.” 

Abby was stunned. Charmaine actually confessed? Wow. It also brought her a tremendous amount of relief to know that Marcus was telling the truth. She wanted to believe him, but there was still that small sliver of doubt. “That bitch,” she said, shaking her head.

Marcus crossed over to the living room sofa and sat down heavily on the plush cushions, his head in his hands. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly. 

Slowly, Abby closed the distance between them and took a seat beside him. “Marcus, it’s not your fault. You had no way of knowing what Charmaine did.”

Marcus shook his head sadly, “It’s not just Charmaine. I never should have ended things between us. I was a fool.”

Although she wanted to get to the hospital, Abby knew they needed to have this conversation and there really was no sense in putting it off any longer. “Well, I won’t argue with you there. Why did you do it? And please, don’t say it was the distance.”

He finally looked at her, his eyes glistening. “Do you remember the day before I ended things, you couldn’t reach me? And I told you I was on a hike?”

Abby nodded.

“I lied.”

“Why?”

“I missed you and I couldn’t stand being apart another minute, let alone another month. So, I bought a ticket and flew here, to Pittsburgh.” 

“What?” 

“I wanted to surprise you,” he said with a sad smile. 

“But I never saw you.”

Marcus swallowed hard and cleared his throat. “I pulled up out front, but you weren’t alone.” 

Abby’s brow furrowed in confusion. “What are you talking……” she trailed off as realization dawned. “Jake?”

“Yes, I didn’t know who it was at the time, but yes. I saw you standing on the porch in his arms and I immediately thought the worst. I turned around and headed back to the airport.” 

Abby felt as though she’d been slapped in the face, rising angrily from her seat to pace in front of him. “How could you think there was someone else?”

“I’m sorry. I was an idiot.” 

“That’s an understatement,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest. “I was never unfaithful to you, Marcus. Jake showed up here unexpectedly. He asked for forgiveness and then told me he was moving to California. He just came to say goodbye.”

“I know,” he admitted. “Diana spoke with Charles. She told him it was your ex-fiance.” 

“If you knew, why didn’t you call me?” 

Marcus rose from his seat and stood in front of her. “I love you, Abby, maybe more than I’ve ever loved anyone, but I just thought it was best to leave things as they were.” 

“That’s ridiculous!”

“I couldn’t do long distance. I tried. It was torture not to be able to see you, to touch you.” 

Shaking her head in frustration, Abby brushed by him and come to a stop in front of the large picture window overlooking the front yard. “You’re a coward, Marcus Kane,” she said with her back to him. 

Marcus put his hands on his hips and dropped his head in shame. “I know.” 

“Do you still think it was for the best? If you could go back, would you make the same choice?” 

“No,” he said without hesitation. “I’ve regretted it every single day.” 

Finally, Abby turned away from the window, once again facing him. She saw the sincerity in his eyes and she knew he was telling the truth. “Do you want a life with me, Marcus?”

Marcus stared at her wide-eyed. Was she serious? “More than anything,” he rasped. 

“I want to be mad at you,” she admitted as she slowly closed the distance between them. “I want to hurt you like you hurt me, but I can’t.” She bit her lip as hot tears started to roll down her cheeks. 

“Abby…” he said, reaching out a tentative hand to cup her cheek. 

Instinctively, she leaned into his touch. “I can’t because we’ve already wasted so much time. We could have lost Max. Life’s too short.” 

Fighting back tears of his own, he reached with both hands, cupping her face. “I love you, Abby. I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.” 

Marcus lowered his head and captured her lips with his own, causing Abby to moan into him. 

When they finally broke apart several minutes later, panting and breathless, Marcus wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, pulling her body to his. She immediately clung to him, inhaling his scent, and savoring the feel of him that she’d been craving the last 6 plus months. 


	15. 15

Abby woke to bright sunshine streaming in her bedroom windows and an arm securely around her middle. Letting out a contented sigh, a smile spread across her face knowing that today was the day that she and Marcus would finally be able to bring their son home. Max had continued to improve and now, two months to the day since he was born, he would finally be able to leave the hospital. 

The arm around her tightened and she felt Marcus press a kiss to her head. 

“Good morning.” 

“Morning,” she answered, turning in his arms to face him. “Hi.”

“Hi,” he smiled. “Are you ready for today?”

“I’ve been ready for two months.”

The last two months had been trying, to say the least. Abby and Marcus had spent everyday with their son, often staying from sunrise to sundown so they could care for him themselves. If they weren’t at the hospital, they were usually too tired to do anything other than sleep. Luckily, neither of them had to worry about work since Abby was able to extend her maternity leave through the end of the school year and Charles was able to cover for Marcus at Koa’s. 

**********

“I can’t believe this is the last time we have to sign-in,” Abby said aloud as she signed the clipboard at the NICU security desk. 

“Thank God. No offense, Jerry,” Marcus quickly said when the older man feigned hurt. 

“No worries,” Jerry chuckled. 

Lacing their fingers together, Abby and Marcus entered the NICU for the last time, making their way across the room to Max’s crib. 

“Hi Karen,” Abby greeted. 

“There you two are!” the nurse beamed. “Mr. Max is ready to bust out of here.”

Abby walked over and peered into the crib to see Max smiling and kicking his little legs. “Hi baby! Are you……”

Abby’s words died on her lips and her heart skipped a beat at the sight of her son’s “going home” outfit. It was not the navy blue bear onesie with matching pants and hat that Abby had picked for him, but instead a white onesie with black and white striped pants. Across the front of the onesie, it read, “Mommy, will you marry Daddy?”

Abby’s hands immediately flew to her mouth and she felt the prickle of tears in the corners of her eyes. Slowly, she turned around just in time to see Marcus drop down on one knee, as he held out a gorgeous round, white gold diamond ring. 

“Marcus?” she said, barely above a whisper. 

“I’ll never forgive myself for not getting out of my car when I pulled up to your house all those months ago, for almost losing you and our son. But I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you both. I love you, Abby. Will you marry me?”

Abby didn’t trust her voice as tears rolled down her cheeks. Was this really happening? Was Marcus Kane really down on one knee, in front of the entire NICU staff? 

“Yes,” she finally croaked out, nodding. “Yes, of course, I’ll marry you.”

A ridiculous grin spread across his face as he slipped the large diamond over her finger and quickly got to his feet, crashing his lips into hers. 

They were so lost in one another, they barely registered the cheers, whistles, and applause of the NICU nurses and doctors that had gathered around them. 

Breaking the kiss, their foreheads met. “I love you,” he said. 

“I love you too.” 

**********

Later that night, Abby came upstairs to find Marcus laying on their bed, a sleeping Max sprawled across his chest. Her heart swelled at the sight of father and son, her boys. 

“I was wondering where the two of you wandered off to,” she said as she crossed to the bed and laid down beside them. 

Marcus immediately opened his arm to her and she curled into his side, running a finger along the baby’s cheek. 

“I still can’t believe he’s finally home,” Marcus said as he continued to rub Max’s back. “We’re a family.” 

“Yes, we are.” 

They stayed like that for several minutes, both simply enjoying cuddling together for the first time. 

“I’m going to resign from my position at the school,” Abby said, breaking the silence. 

Marcus turned to look at her, surprised by the statement. “What?” 

“I’ve put a lot of thought into this, Marcus, and I think we should go back to Hawaii.”

“But you love your job, Abby. You love this house. It’s your home.” 

“My home is anywhere you and Max are. Besides, this is just a house and I can find a teaching job in Kailua, once I’m ready.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I can’t think of a better place to raise our son and I’m sure Charles will be happy to have you back.” 

“That’s true,” Marcus chuckled, placing a kiss on her forehead. “When do you want to do this?”

“I’ll call a realtor tomorrow, get the house on the market. It should sell fast,” she said, snuggling closer. “Then we can start our lives together.” 

“I can’t wait.” 

**********

**_2 years later….._ **

“Knock, knock,” Marcus said, peeking his head inside the door. “You up for a couple visitors?”

“Always,” Abby smiled. 

Marcus pushed open the door and a dark-haired blur ran into the room. “Mommy!”

“Careful, Max. Be gentle with Mommy,” he said as he lifted the boy onto the bed. 

Carefully, Abby pulled her son to her and hugged him tightly while Marcus headed back out the door. “I missed you. Have you been a good boy for Uncle Charles?”

“Yeah,” Max nodded. “Baby?” the boy asked, pointing to Abby’s belly.

Abby smiled. “The baby’s not in Mommy’s belly anymore, sweetie.” 

The 2 year old looked confused, not really understanding. 

The next thing they knew, Marcus returned, holding a tiny bundle in his arms. “Someone came to meet their big brother.”

Max stared wide-eyed as Marcus placed the baby into Abby’s arms. “Baby.”

“That’s right,” Abby smiled. “This is your baby brother.” 

Marcus pulled Max onto his lap so the toddler could get a better look at his new brother. Just like their firstborn, the infant was essentially a mini-Marcus, much to Abby’s delight. 

“Max, this is Micah,” Abby smiled. “Micah, this is your big brother, Max. The two of you are going to be best buddies.” 

On his own, Max leaned down and kissed his baby brother on the head. “My baby,” he said proudly. 

Marcus and Abby both laughed, their hearts melting at the sight of their boys interacting for the first time. “That’s right, buddy, your baby.” 

“Our family’s complete,” Abby said as she watched Micah grasp Max’s finger. 

“Yes, it is,” Marcus smiled, pressing a lingering kiss to her lips. “I love you, Mrs. Kane.” 

“I love you too, Mr. Kane.” 


End file.
